Lições de Amor
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Edward pede a Bella que o ajude a conquistar uma garota. Jasper e Emmett também resolvem fazer o mesmo. O que ela vai fazer quando descobrir que os três querem a mesma garota?- Short Fic. AH/AU E/B, A/J e R/Em.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **YAY! Olha eu aqui outra vez! Não satisfeita com as fics em andamento, eu ainda inicio outra LOL. Mas essa vai ser curtinha, e vou atualizá-la semanalmente (espero!). Espero que se divirtam com mais essa louca estória que estou escrevendo. Beijos!

**Prólogo- O Começo.**

Nossa história começou cerca de dezoito anos atrás, em uma aula de Lamaze, em uma pequena cidadezinha chamada, Forks.

Seis casais apaixonados estavam vivendo o melhor momento das suas vidas.

Uma nova vida estava por vir, e eles estavam completamente excitados com essa nova jornada.

Eles mal podiam esperar para compartilhar suas vidas com aquelas que estavam por vir.

E elas chegaram.

Cada uma em um mês.

Começou pelos McCarthys, no mês de abril.

Depois foi a vez dos Brandons, em maio.

Seguidos pelos Cullens, em Junho.

Depois pelos Withlocks, em Julho.

E logo em seguida pelos Hales, em Agosto.

Os Swan foram os últimos, em Setembro.

Desde o dia do nosso nascimento nos tornamos inseparáveis.

A vida mudava, mas nós seis permanecíamos os mesmos.

Nós mesmos mudamos, mas permanecemos juntos.

Até na hora de sermos mandando para um colégio interno, nós permanecemos juntos.

Quando completamos quatorze anos, nossos pais disseram que haviam conseguido bolsas de estudos para todos nós, em uma das academias mais renomadas de Seattle. A Volterra Academy.

O medo da mudança, foi o primeiro sentimento que tivemos. Estávamos no início da adolescência, um período que por si só, seria o mais turbulento de nossas vidas. E iríamos para um lugar completamente estranho, longe de casa, aonde teríamos que conviver com centenas de estranhos que não nos conheciam.

Mas logo o medo deu lugar á excitação. Estar longe de casa, sem a constante supervisão dos nossos pais, poderia ter seu lado positivo.

_E com certeza teve. _

Vivemos coisas que nunca viveríamos se ficássemos naquela estúpida cidade de Forks.

E agora nós estávamos em nosso último ano do colegial, e nós não poderíamos ser mais diferentes.

Emmett McCarthy, era o capitão do time de futebol americano. Era o cara musculoso pelo qual todas as garotas viviam suspirando quando o viam passar.

Para nós, ele era o cara brincalhão que sempre dizia as coisas mais inapropriadas na pior hora possível.

Alice Brandom, era sinônimo de estilo e popularidade. Se Alice usava uma coisa nova em um dia, no dia seguinte todas as garotas a copiavam.

Para nós, ela era a pixel eletrizante, com um coração enorme, capaz das idéias mais mirabolantes.

Edward Cullen, era o _geek_ do colégio. O aluno nota A, queridinho pelos professores, e odiado por alguns alunos.

Para nós, era o garoto tímido. Que sempre pensava antes de agir, mas que se tornava completamente irracional quando suas emoções estavam envolvidas.

Jasper Withlock, era o intelectual. O introspectivo, que muitos achavam ser um misto de indie, emo e nerd, em uma única pessoa.

Para nós, ele era a pessoa mais sensata entre nós. Era o amigo para o qual todos corriam quando precisavam de algum conselho.

Rosalie Hale, era, no mínimo, a garota mais linda do colégio. Era invejada pelas garotas, e desejada pelos garotos.

Para nós, ela era a pessoa mais centrada dos seis, capaz até mesmo de nos dar uma bronca quando precisávamos.

E, eu, Isabella Swan, a nerd sarcástica e desastrada, que geralmente só era notada quando caía ou tropeçava em alguma coisa.

Para eles... Bem, para saber o que eles pensavam de mim você teria que perguntar a eles.

Mesmo sendo diferentes, e tendo vidas e amigos diferentes, nós ainda permanecíamos unidos.

Acho que eu era a única pessoa que pensava na vida, enquanto esperava a roupa que estava sendo lavada.

De fato, aquele movimento rotativo da máquina de lavar não era exatamente um estimulante cerebral.

Parecia mais algo feito para dar náuseas.

Será que um peixinho sobreviveria, se jogado ali dentro?

"Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos." A voz de Edward me atingiu, me dando um pequeno susto, causando o drástico aceleramento do meu coração.

Olhei em direção a sua voz, e vi que ele estava ao meu lado.

Ele estava perfeito como sempre. Mesmo com seus olhos verde-esmeralda, escondidos por de trás das lentes do óculos.

"Levando em conta a inflação, você deveria me oferecer algo mais." Ele sorriu um sorriso torto, que sempre fazia minha respiração falhar.

"Estamos em tempos de crise..." Ele tentou argumentar.

"Exatamente, meus pensamentos são muito valiosos para serem desperdiçados por uma simples moeda." Disse, fingindo um tom prepotente, que ele sabia que eu não tinha.

Ele permaneceu sério, me fitando intensamente, esperando que eu desse a resposta que ele queria ouvir.

Conscientemente ou não, Edward sabia do efeito que tinha sobre mim, e ele sempre o usava para conseguir o que queria.

O pior é que ele sempre conseguia.

"Eu estava pensando se um peixinho sobreviveria dentro da máquina de lavar." Respondi. A risada musical dele inundou toda a lavanderia, que estava vazia.

"Um dia eu ainda vou entender como seu cérebro funciona." Ele disse, entre suas risadas.

"É melhor você não perder o seu tempo." Avisei-o, encarando a perfeição que era o seu rosto.

Acho que não é preciso dizer, que eu era completamente apaixonada por ele.

Mas felizmente, esse era um fato que eu conseguia manter às escondidas de todos os meus amigos. Principalmente dele.

Eu simplesmente não tinha a coragem de me declarar. Eu sabia que ele não gostava de mim, então eu só estava me poupando da humilhação da rejeição.

"Bella, eu preciso de um favor seu..." Ele me olhou hesitante, e eu fiz um gesto para que ele continuasse. "Eu acho q-que estou... gostando de uma garota."

Senti todo o meu corpo congelar. Ele gostava de uma garota? Eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar, mas esperava que fosse ano que vem, quando provavelmente, estaríamos em Universidades diferentes.

"E-e-e..." Limpei minha garganta, esperando que ele não notasse meu nervosismo. "E o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Quero que você me ajude a conquistá-la." Ele respondeu, timidamente.

Ele só podia estar brincando. Não contente de vir quebrar meu coração, dizendo que estava apaixonado por outra, ele ainda pedia minha ajuda.

Logo a minha ajuda? Logo a garota cuja vida amorosa é tão vazia quanto o cérebro da Lauren Malloy?

"Eu não sei como fazer isso." Respondi, olhando fixamente para os meus pés. Se eu olhasse em seus olhos verdes, não conseguiria conter as minhas lágrimas.

"Você é uma garota." Ele apontou o óbvio. "Só quero que você me ensine a como conquistar uma garota."

Eu tive vontade de dizer que ele não precisava fazer nada, que ele já havia me conquistado. Mas eu preferi manter o meu silêncio.

"Eu a conheço?" Perguntei, desejando internamente que a resposta fosse Jessica Stanley ou Lauren Malloy, ou até mesmo Tanya Denalli. Odiá-las não seria nem um pouco complicado.

"É a Rose." Ele respondeu quase que num sussurro, e eu por pouco não desmaiei.

Ele estava apaixonado pela Rose? Rosalie Hale? Nossa amiga?

"Wow." Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Você vai me ajudar?" Ele perguntou, quase que desesperado.

"Edward.." Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ele me impediu.

"Por favor. Você é a única em quem eu confio para isso." Como dizer não àqueles olhos verdes?

"Claro." Imediatamente me arrependi de dizer aquelas palavras.

***

O meu quarto, que eu dividia com a Alice, estava vazio.

Pela hora, ela deveria estar no treino do time das líderes de torcida.

Larguei o cesto de roupas limpas em cima do pequeno sofá que tínhamos, me amaldiçoando por não ter negado pelo menos alguma coisa, pelo menos uma vez, na minha vida.

Rosalie tinha razão, às vezes eu era prestativa demais.

Eu não sabia dizer não as pessoas.

Batidas insistentes me despertaram, e eu abri a porta. Era o Jasper.

"Eu estava falando com o Edward..." Ele começou assim que entrou no quarto.

A conversa, como de se imaginar, havia seguido o mesmo rumo.

Jasper estava gostando de uma garota, e queria minha ajuda para conquistá-la.

Eu não sei o que esses garotos tinham na cabeça para achar que eu saberia algo sobre conquista.

"Então, quem é ela?" Jasper me olhou por um segundo, como se estivesse com medo de confessar aquele segredo.

"Rosalie." Ele disse num tom, quase inaudível.

***

Não foi surpresa nenhuma Emmett me parar a caminho do refeitório.

Assim como não foi nenhuma surpresa ele começar com a mesma história de que estava gostando de uma garota.

Sério, será que o Cupido não tinha outro lugar para jogar suas flechas, não?

De preferência, em um lugar onde eu não estivesse.

"Você vai me ajudar, né?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo confiantemente. Eu já havia dito sim para os outros dois, não podia dizer não a ele.

"Acho que não tenho escolha." Revirei meus olhos, ele riu achando graça. "Quem é a felizarda?"

"É a Rose."

Que. Merda!

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Os meus três amigos apaixonados pela mesma garota?

O Cupido deve ter um senso de humor muito estranho.

E eu achando que não tinha como piorar.

Murphy tinha razão. Se algo pode dar errado, dará errado da pior maneira possível, no pior momento possível.

Maldito Cupido! E Maldito Murphy!

***

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o meu apartamento, eu tentava imaginar o que eu faria.

Eu não podia ajudar os três a conquistá-la. Dois deles sairiam machucados nessa história.

Eu não poderia ver uma amizade tão linda como a nossa ser destruída.

Abri a porta do quarto, e vi Alice e Rose deitadas na minha cama. Elas estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa.

Não me interessei muito na conversar, até ouvir a palavra 'baile' sendo pronunciada.

"Baile? De novo?" Arqueei minha sobrancelha para minhas duas amigas. Elas só podiam estar brincando.

"Claro que sim. E nada de reclamar, você precisa melhorar sua vida social." Alice ralhou comigo, enquanto eu revirava meus olhos .

"É o nosso último ano, precisamos aproveitar ao máximo." Rosalie disse, entusiástica.

"Já sabem com quem vão? Perguntei, curiosa. Elas sempre planejavam as coisas com semanas de antecedência, principalmente Alice.

"Eu estava pensando em ir com um dos meninos." Alice respondeu, pensativa.

"Sério?" Rosalie parecia não gostar muito da idéia. Alice assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando. "Então, eu vou com o Edward." Rosalie se apressou em dizer.

Eu planejava em descobrir quem mais combinava com ela, no decorrer do curso, mas acho que a resposta dela já dizia tudo.

Eu sabia que eu iria me arrepender amargamente do que eu estava pensando em fazer, mas eu não tive escolha.

Por mais que me doesse, eu ajudaria o Edward a conquistar Rosalie.

E teria que ajudar Jasper e Emmett a conquistarem a mim e a Alice, respectivamente.

Só espero que o cupido me ajude nessa.


	2. Lição nº1

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Como vocês estão? Essa fic demorou mais um pouquinho para sair, mas também saiu com uma novidade! A Giuly Cerceau virou a Beta dessa fanfic. YAY! Vou deixar vocês lerem agora. Espero que gostem. E não esqueçam resposta as reviews, e recadinho da Giuly no final. Beijos!

**Capítulo 1- Lição nº 1: Percepção alheia. **

O fim de semana havia chegado, e eu estava mais do que feliz de passar alguns dias longe de toda aquela atmosfera escolar.

_Bem vindo a Forks! _A placa nos cumprimentou.

Eu olhava a cidade, esperando encontrar alguma coisa nova. Um novo morador, uma nova fachada, uma nova loja. Mas nada mudava naquela cidade.

Tudo permanecia exatamente igual.

"Primeira parada!" Emmett anunciou, quando estacionou em frente a minha casa. Nós sempre fazíamos rodízio para voltarmos para casa. Ajudava ao meio ambiente, e aos nossos bolsos.

Dessa vez, Emmett e Rosalie eram os motoristas.

"Valeu, Emm." Agradeci, pegando minha bolsa que estava no banco de trás.

"Vai lá em casa mais tarde?" Edward perguntou, quando eu estava saindo do carro.

"Não sei, mas eu ligo para avisar." Ele assentiu a minha resposta. "Tchau garotos." Me despedi deles, e fui correndo para dentro de casa.

"Mãe! Pai! Cheguei!" Anunciei, quando entrei em casa.

"Bebê!" Minha mãe gritou do segundo andar, descendo as escadas rapidamente ao meu encontro.

"Mãe, eu já tenho dezoito anos." Protestei, enquanto era envolta pelos braços de Renée.

"Para mim você sempre vai ser meu bebê." Revirei os olhos diante de sua confissão.

"Cadê o papai?" Perguntei. Se o Chefe Swan estivesse ali, já estaria na sala há muito tempo.

"Com Harry, na reserva." Meu pai e Harry Clearwater eram amigos inseparáveis, e nossas famílias se davam muito bem, exceto por Leah, a filha dele.

"Eu vou dormir um pouco." Avisei. Eu tinha acordado cedo demais para estar ali, e só de pensar em esticar o meu corpo na minha cama macia, era confortante.

"Eu te chamo quando o almoço estiver pronto." Assenti para minha mãe já subindo as escadas.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e joguei a mochila no chão. Tirei meu tênis, e me joguei na cama.

Eu precisava descansar, antes de passar meu fim de semana aprendendo sobre o amor.

***

_Por onde começar? _Eu me perguntava internamente, enquanto dedilhava por entre meus livros na estante.

O amor era tão mais fácil nos livros. Mesmo sendo impossível, tudo acabava bem no final.

Embora os livros fossem de grande ajuda, nenhum dos títulos me inspirava a nada.

Eu precisava de algo mais inspirador, mais visual. Eu precisava de um filme.

Corri para a única locadora que havia na cidade.

Os filmes de Hollywood são cheios desses amores enrustidos, que florescem belamente quando uma das partes resolve agir.

Eu só precisava achar um que se encaixasse na história.

Foi quando, por algum milagre, a foto do Will Smith capturou minha atenção.

_Hitch_. Esse filme serviria imensamente aos meus propósitos.

Voltei para casa com o filme em mãos e fui correndo para meu quarto, não sem antes ouvir minha mãe me gritando que Edward e Alice haviam me ligado.

Peguei meu notebook, coloquei o DVD dentro dele, depois, peguei um caderno e fui anotando todas as dicas possíveis.

_Seria tão mais fácil para a Alice fazer isso_, pensei enquanto analisava tudo o que eu havia escrito.

Eu nunca pensei que exigia tanto esforço conquistar alguém.

Sempre fui daquelas que acreditavam que as coisas aconteciam naturalmente. Tudo começaria com um olhar, um sorriso, um gesto impensado, e quando você se desse conta, estaria vivendo o seu 'felizes para sempre'.

Mas a vida não era assim. Por isso existiam essas regras, dicas e maneiras de como ser notada por alguém.

As pessoas deveriam ser notadas sem nenhum esforço, somente por serem quem elas são.

Sacudi minha cabeça, abandonando temporariamente minhas convicções. Se eu ia fazer isso, precisava acreditar no que eu ia ensinar. E quem sabe, até colocar em prática?

Dei mais uma olhada nas minhas anotações, antes de começar a planejar a aula da semana.

***

O refeitório já estava lotado, e ainda nem eram sete e meia da manhã. Eu nunca vou entender por que as pessoas gostavam de acordar cedo.

Eu ainda estaria na cama, se não fosse pela minha amável colega de quarto.

Peguei meu café, e me sentei a mesa onde todos já estavam, exceto Rosalie.

"Bella, você tá acabada." Emmett comentou, enquanto me analisava.

"Eu não estaria assim, se alguém tivesse me deixado dormir durante a viagem." Destilei todo o meu veneno. Nós havíamos nos atrasado em Forks, e só fomos chegar a academia as duas da manhã. Resumindo, só tive cinco horas de sono.

"Eu precisava da música para ficar acordado." Edward se defendeu. Ele e Jasper foram os motoristas da volta.

"E precisava ser AC/DC? Não tinha uma coisa menos barulhenta não?" Reclamei. Nada contra a banda, eu até gostava deles, exceto quando me impediam de dormir.

"Os caras arrasam."

"Mas precisava repetir o CD umas cinqüenta vezes?" Perguntei, irritada.

"Ui. Cuidado Edward, a Bellinha está de TPM." Emmett brincou. Se os meus olhos fossem armas, ele estaria morto pelo modo como eu olhava para ele.

"Eu vou te mostrar a TPM mais tarde." Sibilei, fazendo Emmett rir ainda mais. Tinha vezes que eu achava ser impossível irritá-lo.

"Emmett David McCarty" O grito da Rosalie ecoou no refeitório, e todos olharam em sua direção. _O Emmett estava ferrado!_

"Sim, Rose?" Ele respondeu da maneira mais cínica possível.

"Quantas vezes eu já te falei para não largar a cueca no banheiro?" Rosalie estava uma fera. Eu, Alice, Edward e Jasper nos entreolhamos. Nós sabíamos que aquela seria mais uma batalha da guerra Hale VS McCarthy. Eu nunca vi duas pessoas brigarem tanto quanto esses dois.

"Com essa, deve ser a décima sexta só nesse mês." Ele respondeu, parecendo contabilizar mentalmente o número de vezes que ela havia falado.

"E você nunca escuta!" Ela gritou. Acho que todos no refeitório já haviam desistido de comer para ver a briga. "Eu devia estar louca quando aceitei dividir o quarto com você." Até hoje eu não havia entendido como eles conseguiram ficar no mesmo quarto, já que não eram permitidos dormitórios mistos na academia. Mas Rosalie Hale era Rosalie Hale, e ela faria tudo para não ter que dividir o quanto com Tanya Denalli.

"Confesse, você estava louca para me espiar tomando banho." Ele disse com um sorriso maroto, e eu vi o rosto da Rosalie pegando fogo.

"Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer com o meu tempo." Ela se esquivou.

"Como o quê? Lendo revistas femininas? " Ele perguntou, sarcástico.

"Pelo menos eu leio alguma coisa." Rosalie respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"Dá para vocês pararem?" Alice pediu, antes que Emmett pudesse responder.

"Esperem pelo menos até o almoço para brigarem." Jasper também reclamou.

Emmett e Rosalie ficaram calados, e o restante de nós resolveu adotar o mesmo código. Era melhor ficarmos calados e não dar nenhum motivo para que eles começassem a brigar de novo.

Terminamos o café e cada um foi para a sala. Eu tinha aula com o Jasper no meu primeiro horário, e por isso fomos juntos para a sala.

"Que horas eu tenho que passar lá?" Ele perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos para nossa aula de história. Por um momento eu havia esquecido completamente de toda essa loucura de lições sobre o amor.

"Por volta de umas cinco e meia, está bom?" Perguntei. Eu tinha que organizar bem os meus horários para que não coincidissem acidentalmente.

"Claro." Ele concordou.

O dia, assim como as aulas, passaram rapidamente. No instante que o último sinal tocou, Edward já estava ao meu lado, me puxando pela mão em direção ao meu quarto.

Eu não podia evitar de sentir uma corrente passando por nós toda vez que no tocávamos. Parecia ser tão real, que eu me perguntava como ele não conseguia sentir isso? Talvez fosse tudo fruto da minha imaginação.

"Então..." Edward começou, quando se sentou no pequeno sofá que tinha ali no quarto. "O que você tem para ensinar, professorinha?"

"Como você sabe, minha vida amorosa é uma folha de papel em branco, então eu tive que recorrer a algumas coisas." Comecei, deixando bem claro que tudo o que eu ensinaria não partiria de mim.

"Que coisas?" Ele perguntou.

"Livros e filmes." Respondi, sem encará-lo. Era patético chegar aos dezoito anos e não ter nem uma sombra de um relacionamento.

"E então?" Ele disse, esperando que eu prosseguisse.

"Depois de ver _Hitch _umas cinco vezes no final de semana,"Ele sorriu, enquanto ouvia minha explicação. " Eu pude dividir nossas aulas em algumas lições que você terá que aprender."

"E quais seriam?" Ele perguntou, avidamente.

"Uma coisa de cada vez." O repreendi. "Você só irá saber a próxima lição, quando tiver conseguido realizar a anterior. "

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou. "Então, qual é a primeira?"

"Estudo da percepção." Respondi.

"Estudo da percepção?!" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Isso. Você precisa se observar e observar a Rosalie." Comecei explicando. "Sabe, conhecer os gostos dela, os interesses e as atitudes. E tentar procurar coisas em comum, mas sem deixar de ser você mesmo."

"Isso não é muito difícil." Ele analisou. "Eu conheço a Rose desde que nascemos."

"E quantas vezes vocês realmente conversaram?" Perguntei, já prevendo a resposta.

"Poucas." Ele admitiu.

"Exatamente. Você precisa conhecê-la."

"E o que você sugere?"

"Observe-a. Tente conversar com ela sobre coisas banais e ver o que vocês têm em comum. " Edward prestava bastante atenção ao que eu falava. "Você precisa fazer com que a Rosalie realmente te enxergue."_ Assim como eu te enxergo, _completei nos meus pensamentos. Ok, eu não deveria ficar pensando essas coisas. Eu disse a mim mesma que seria profissional.

"É só isso o que eu preciso fazer?" Ele perguntava, menosprezando a dificuldade da lição.

"Essa é a sua primeira lição. Na sexta-feira nós podemos ver qual o seu progresso nessa lição." Edward apenas assentiu, e se levantou do sofá.

"Ok, mas se eu precisar de ajuda, eu vou te ligar." Ele avisou, não deixando que eu opinasse.

"Não deveria ser eu a oferecer isso?" Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha diante de tamanho abuso.

"Só estou adiantando os fatos." Ele respondeu, com o seu sorriso torto que me deixava completamente sem ar. Isso seria pior do que eu imaginava.

"Certo."

"Te vejo no jantar?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro." Foi a última coisa que respondi.

Edward foi embora, e eu me joguei no sofá onde ele estava minutos atrás e peguei o livro que estava na mesinha ao lado.

Eu precisava me distrair um pouco antes que Jasper e Emmett aparecessem na minha porta.

Eu só esperava que o meu plano maluco desse certo, caso contrário, o estrago seria maior ainda.

Eu ainda estava lendo Romeu e Julieta quando Jasper apareceu na minha porta. Esses garotos eram pontuais demais para o meu gosto.

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você está dizendo que eu não conheço a Rose?" Jasper concluiu depois de eu explicar a minha aula.

"Estou dizendo que você precisa conhecê-la mais. Como você pretende declarar seu amor a uma garota sem nem saber o que realmente ela gosta?" Jasper, assim como Edward, estava achando a lição fácil demais. Se era tão fácil por que esses garotos insistiam em pedir a minha ajuda.

"Mas eu sei do que ela gosta." Ele insistiu.

"Ah, é? Então qual é a flor preferida dela?" Perguntei, desafiante.

"Rosas?" A resposta dele saiu mais como uma pergunta.

"Gérberas." Corrigi-o.

"Você pode estar certa." Ele admitiu. "Mas como eu vou fazer isso? Eu não sei como me aproximar dela." Jasper parecia embaraçado em admitir uma coisa dessas.

"Você pode treinar comigo." Sugeri.

"Treinar com você?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"É Jasper. Tente me conhecer. Depois você pode partir para a Rose." Claro que se meu plano desse certo, ele não teria que tentar nada com a Rose.

"Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?" Ele perguntava, ansioso por minha confirmação.

"Claro." Respondi o mais confiante que podia.

"Então nos vemos mais tarde?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro, claro."

Jasper foi embora, e eu sequer consegui ler dez páginas do meu livro, até Emmett aparecer na minha porta.

"Eu já habito o mesmo quarto que ela, o que mais eu tenho para conhecer?" Claro que Emmett não teria uma reação diferente dos demais. Quando que os garotos em geral iriam entender que eles precisavam realmente conhecer uma mulher para poder conquistá-la?

"Só por que você convive com uma pessoa não quer dizer que você realmente a conhece." Emmett revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Pode perguntar qualquer coisa da Rose, que eu respondo." Ele disse, convencido.

"Cor favorita?" Perguntei.

"Vermelho." Ele respondeu sem nem pensar.

"Flor favorita?" Repeti a pergunta feita a Jasper.

"Gérbera." Ele respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso. Ok, ele conhecia ela, um pouco.

"Cor da calcinha que ela colocou essa manhã?" Disse a pergunta mais absurda que veio na minha mente.

"Branca com estrelinhas azuis." Ele respondeu, e meu queixo quase chegou ao chão. " Mas isso não sai desse quarto" Ele me alertou. Sorri de modo cúmplice para ele, concordando.

"Você conhece algumas coisas dela, mas você precisa achar coisas em comum."

"E o que você sugere? Uma conversa longa e amigável?" Ele perguntou, sarcasticamente. "Você sabe que isso é impossível." Todos sabiam disso. Ele e Rosalie não conseguiam sentar e conversar por cinco minutos sem brigar.

"Eu sei, por isso que eu iria sugerir que você treinasse com a Alice." Esperei apreensiva pela resposta dele.

"Treinar com a Alice?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"É. Assim você poderá aprender com seus erros, e fazer tudo certo quando for a Rose." Expliquei, esperando que ele acreditasse na minha explicação.

"Você não acha que a Alice pode acabar, sei lá, se apaixonando por mim?" _Se tudo der certo, é exatamente isso que vai acontecer_, respondi nos meus pensamentos.

"Claro que não." Neguei prontamente. "A Ali vê você como um irmão mais velho."

"Acho que sua idéia pode dar certo." Ele disse pensativo.

"Claro que sim." Respondi, enquanto rezava internamente que minhas expressões não denunciassem minha mentira.

**N/B: **Hey meninas! Bem, eu agora sou a beta dessa fic incrível. Fiquei super feliz quando a Re me propôs, e eu prontamente atendi XD

Olha a confusão que a Bella se meteu! O cara que ela gosta está apaixonado pela sua amiga, e o pior ela deverá ensinar a como conquistá-la.

Adoro o Emmett, principalmente quando ele irrita a Rose. Ele é tão criança!

Já deu para perceber que dessa história vai sair muita confusão e risada, né?

Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo.

Beijos

Giuly

**Resposta as reviews: **

**Klapaucius: **Não abandonei não, ela está apenas começando!

**Lady Sanctorum: **Cuidado! Nem toda idéia insana minha pode prestar xD

**Karen Carlie Cullen: **Como a Bella descreveu em Twi, ela é a criatura mais linda do universo. Todos os garotos já babariam por ela. Só adicionei Jasper e Edward na bagunça.

**Tha F. T.: **Desculpa! *faz o biquinho da Alice* Mas foi tudo culpa do tico e teco. Quando eles resolvem trabalhar, o que é raro, eu aproveito. ;D

**Mari. Piccoli : **Mãe Alicinha incorpora em todo mundo nessas horas. Já deu para perceber que não consegui manter a rotina de postar semanalmente, mas vou ver no que vai dar.

**Ana Krol: **Espero que você esteja certa, e que minha criatividade ajude nisso. Então, ainda não está nada certo, mas acho que uns 8 capítulos.

**Bruna: **Na verdade a Bells vai ficar com o Jasper, e a Alice com o Emmett xD Se é para bagunçar tem que bagunçar direito, né?

**Katryna Greenleaf: **Sumida! xD Huahuahauahau, vai passar uma semana só apagando os emails. Jura que você ficava com o Emmett? Eu nem iria imaginar uma coisa dessas hauahuahauahauha

**Cullen**: Confusão garantida! Ele é burro, e os outros 2 mais ainda pq foram fazer o mesmo.

**Iaah: **Que bom que gostou! Continuando, já!

**Helena Camila: **Já está postado!

**GiulyCerceau: **Minha beta linda! xD Depois que eu escrevi, e li eu também lembrei do filme hehehehe. Mas poxa, confusão é sempre bom.

**Dany Cullen: **Ela é completamente apaixonada por ele. Pois é! A Rose pode. Fazer o que, né? Não. Emmett e Bella não! Essa fic é Cannon total!

**Camilinha EGO: **A questão é justamente essa. Cada um do grupo tem uma característica, a dela, embora ela não enxergue, é ser altruísta.

**Cris Turner: **YAY! Tadinha de mesmo! Huhuahaua, mas convenhamos, é triste mas é engraçado.

**Janice: **É triste, mas garanto que vai ser divertida hehehehe

**luana black potter:** Todo mundo com peninha da Bells hauhauahuaa

**-TT Cullen Black- : **Demorei só uma semana a mais que o previsto xD

**Gibeluh: **\o/ Acho que mais ou menos, uns 8 capítulos.

**Aline Santos: **Huahuahauahau. Que bom que você gostou.

**Mii Yamauti: **Lágrimas podem até aparecer, mas garanto que as risadas serão mais freqüentes (espero!)

**Julliaah: **Nha, que isso! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, e agradeço o elogio ^^


	3. Lição nº2

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Eu sei que a maioria está querendo me matar, ou então já até esqueceu dessa fanfic. A verdade é que além da falta de tempo que tive nos últimos meses, eu tive uma perda temporária de inspiração para essa fanfic, mas finalmente ela está aqui. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça...meu super agradecimento a minha beta Giuly, por ter betado o capítulo mesmo estando ultra-super-mega-ocupada! Agora vou deixar vcs lerem. Divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 2- Lição nº 2: Bom humor**

Na manhã seguinte –por algum milagre- eu havia acordado por conta própria. O que era muito incomum já que Alice me acordava no mesmo momento em que ela abria os olhos. Era quase automático.

Olhei para a cama da minha amiga, e vi que a mesma ainda estava lá deitada. Alguma coisa estava errada. Já eram sete horas da manhã, e a essa hora ela já devia estar saltitando pelo quarto escolhendo a roupa que ela iria usar.

"Alice?" Chamei, sentando-me na beirada de sua cama. A baixinha resmungou em resposta, mas eu não entendi o que ela dizia. "Ali?" Chamei outra vez.

"Hum?" Ela resmungou sonolenta.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei, preocupada.

"Não." Ela respondeu num fio de voz, antes de tossir. "Gripada."

"Você quer que eu trague seu café para cá?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Ela disse baixinho.

"Volto daqui a pouco." Me despedi dela e fui ao refeitório.

Como era de se esperar o refeitório estava uma verdadeira balbúrdia. Peguei o meu lanche e olhei ao redor procurando os meus amigos, até que os achei em nossa mesa habitual.

Na verdade, só três deles estavam ali.

Edward e Rosalie estavam conversando animadamente, enquanto Jasper estava no canto completamente alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Por mais que uma parte de mim se sentisse arrasada ao ver que Edward e Rose estavam se dando bem, outra parte de mim estava feliz pelo mesmo motivo.

Contraditório, eu sei!

Mas eu acho que eu ficaria feliz se ele estivesse feliz. Então nada mais importava.

"Então, eu estava vendo esse documentário ontem no History Channel que disse que há uma possibilidade de Robin Hood realmente ter existido." Edward comentou entusiasmado quando me sentei ao seu lado.

"Que interessante!" Rosalie exclamou. Por mais que eu tentasse ler sua expressão não consegui ver se ela estava sendo sarcástica ou não.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentei.

"Bom dia." Jasper foi o único a me responder. Os outros dois pareciam estar ocupados demais para me notar. "Ué, cadê a Alice?"

"Está gripada. Pelo visto vai passar o dia na cama." Respondi.

"Coitada." Ele lamentou..

"Eu nunca li Robin Hood." Rosalie disse.

"Sério?" Edward pareceu surpreso.

"É. Quando pequena eu achava a história boba, e depois que cresci eu descobri que Robin Hood era um grande hipócrita." Oh, não! Tudo estava indo bem demais para ser verdade.

"Como?" Edward quase engasgou com seja-lá-o-quê que ele estava comendo.

"É. Ele manipulava as pessoas. Ele tirava dos ricos e dava aos pobres, o que fazia com que ele ganhasse popularidade, e consequentemente, poder sobre a grande massa." Rosalie argumentou.

"Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que o Arqueiro Verde também é hipócrita." Ele disse sarcástico.

"Você realmente quer ouvir minha opinião?" Ela perguntou desafiante.

"Que livro você está lendo ultimamente?" Jasper perguntou, desviando minha atenção da conversa ao lado.

"Hum...Romeu e Julieta" Respondi, finalmente mordendo o meu pão.

"De novo?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou fascinada por tragédias" Suspirei. Minha vida era uma tragédia, então eu deveria me fascinar por coisas similares, certo?

"Sério? Eu sempre vi você como uma romântica incurável." Ele comentou, antes de sorrir brevemente.

"Talvez eu seja, até certo ponto. Mas, eu não sei. Existe um algo a mais nas tragédias, que não existe nos finais felizes. O amor parece ser mais intenso, as emoções parecem mais vívidas." Jasper me olhou desconfiado, como se não acreditasse no que eu estava dizendo. "Me diga um livro, que eu provo minha teoria." Desafiei.

"Vou facilitar para você...Emma." A escolha não me surpreendeu muito. Qualquer pessoa que me conhecesse saberia que eu era louca por qualquer coisa que Jane Austen escreveu.

"Quais são seus argumentos?" Disparei.

"Quando Harriet confessa à Emma de sua suspeita sobre as intenções de Knightley para com ela, Emma se desespera. Ela percebe que o ama, e que naquele momento de nada adiantava já que ela estava convencida de que ele amava Harriet. É impossível você não sentir as angústias dela, o desespero ao pensar que ela havia perdido tempo demais juntando os corações alheios e nunca se concentrara em seu próprio." Ele disse. Eu nunca pensei que Jasper gostasse dos clássicos. Acho que tínhamos mais em comum do que imaginávamos. Talvez me apaixonar por ele não seria tão difícil assim.

"Eu concordo com você. E você sabe muito bem que eu nunca criticaria uma obra de Austen, muito menos o dom dela de despertar emoções nos leitores. Mas pense, se Knightley realmente amasse Harriet e casasse com ela, e se Emma, completamente desiludida, dedicasse sua vida a cuidar apenas de seu pai, abnegando seus sentimentos em prol do melhor amigo?. Você não acha que tornaria o amor dela mais forte aos olhos do leitor? Se ela suprimisse seu sentimento, e se contentasse com a felicidade alheia ao invés de sua própria?" É claro que eu preferia o final original, mas como eu já disse: eu amo uma tragédia.

"Não, e não acho." Ele disse categoricamente.

"E você acha que se alguém tivesse avisado Romeu de que Julieta estava apenas dormindo, Romeu e Julieta teria tanto sucesso como o tem? " Tentei voltar ao assunto original.

"Talvez. Mas imagine o olhar do Romeu ao encontrar os olhos de Julieta assim que ela acordasse. Sabendo que pela primeira vez estavam livres de todas as diferenças e rixas de suas famílias. Que eles agora eram livres para amar. Você não acha que esse final seria tão bom quanto o original?" Eu não pude deixar de visualizar tudo o que ele me dizia. O olhar apaixonado de Romeu. O sorriso de felicidade de Julieta. Droga, talvez ele tivesse razão.

"Acho que você quem é o romântico incurável."Apontei, ao que ele sorriu.

"Esse é o nosso segredinho." Ele disse piscando para mim.

"Pode deixar." Troquei um sorriso cúmplice com ele, antes de minha atenção ser novamente roubada pelas pessoas que estavam ao meu lado.

"Você jogou Doom? Eu não acredito!" Edward disse, estupefato.

"Foi o primeiro jogo de PC que joguei. Eu era viciada."

"Eu não me lembro dessa sua fase." Ele parecia confuso.

"Todos temos nosso segredos, Cullen." Ela disse, confidente.

Eu terminei o que estava na minha bandeja, e voltei para a fila para pegar algo para Alice.

Peguei apenas uma maçã e um suco de laranja, sabendo que ela não iria querer comer muito do jeito que estava.

Quando estava saindo do refeitório, vi que Emmett estava me esperando próximo a porta.

"Hey, onde você estava?" Perguntei, quando alcancei onde ele estava.

"Na mesa junto com os jogadores de futebol. Quando eu cheguei ao refeitório, só a Rose estava na mesa, e eu achei melhor ficar longe." Ele sussurrou, como que estivesse com medo que alguém nos ouvisse, embora não tivesse ninguém ao nosso redor.

"Ainda estão brigados?" Perguntei.

"Você conhece sua amiga." Ele fez uma pausa e revirou os olhos. "Ela é orgulhosa demais para ser a primeira a ceder."

"Assim como você é implicante." Apontei. Eu nunca entenderia aqueles dois.

"Todos tem seus defeitos." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Mas mudando de assunto, eu não via a Alice com vocês hoje." Tentei não sorrir ao vê-lo perguntar por Alice. Tudo parecia estar caminhando tão bem.

"Ela está de cama. Eu estou indo levar o café dela agora."

"Você acha que eu devo ir visitá-la?" Ele perguntou, incerto.

"Você faz muito bem." Sorri, encorajando-o.

Me despedi de Emmett e fui para o meu quarto, onde Alice permanecia da mesma maneira na qual a havia deixado.

"Alice?" Chamei, para ver se ela estava dormindo. Ela olhou para minha direção e sorriu fracamente. "Aqui está o seu café." Anunciei, depositando o conteúdo na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu, se sentando na cama.

"Eu vou passar na enfermaria para chamar o médico." Avisei, ao que ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Miraculosamente, o médico da escola estava desocupado e disposto a trabalhar, tanto que me seguiu imediatamente para ver a Alice.

Depois de examiná-la por alguns minutos o médico deu seu diagnóstico: resfriado e faringite. Após ele me entregar a receita fui correndo até a farmácia mais próxima. Eu sabia que perderia a primeira aula do dia, mas eu havia sido dispensada pelo Dr. Green.

Voltei para o quarto, e deixei os medicamentos com a Alice e fui para minha segunda aula.

Álgebra! Argh! Eu deveria ter demorado um pouco mais na farmácia.

"Bella!" Edward me gritou pelos corredores, e eu me virei para vê-lo.

"Oi Edward." Cumprimentei quando ele, finalmente, me alcançou.

"Está tudo bem? Eu não te vi hoje." Ele disse, com seus olhos lotados de preocupação. Aqueles olhos verdes que mais pareciam uma floresta na qual eu gostaria de me perder, e nunca mais me achar.

"Eu estava ao seu lado no café-da-manhã." Respondi. Eu senti minha auto-estima diminuindo consideravelmente. Eu era a melhor amiga dele, e ainda sim ele não conseguia me enxergar quando estava com o amor da vida dele, literalmente falando.

"Estava? Impossível! Eu teria visto." Ele protestou, não aceitando o fato de ter me ignorado mais cedo.

"Acho que você estava ocupado demais para notar. Como estão as coisas com a Rose?" Mudei de assunto, embora não fosse uma escolha muito sábia, eu confesso que era melhor do que ouvi-lo procurando uma desculpa por seu comportamento.

"Indo. Descobri que somos bem diferentes, mas temos coisas em comum." Sorri forçadamente ao ouvir aquilo. Acho que uma parte de mim esperava que alguma coisa desse errado entre ele. "Você sabe o que ela pensa sobre o Arqueiro Verde?" Ele perguntou indignado.

"Sei. Já discuti com ela várias vezes." Rosalie tinha a leve tendência de criticar qualquer herói conhecido. Fictício ou não.

"Mas eu descobri coisas legais também. Ela jogava Street Fighter quando era mais nova."

"Eu não lembro dela jogando nenhuma vez com a gente." Disse confusa, enquanto buscava nas minhas memórias qualquer lembrança que mostrasse Rosalie jogando quando éramos menores, mas não encontrei nenhuma.

"Ela nunca jogou conosco por que segundo ela, ela nunca admitiria para o Emmett que jogar video game era legal" Por que não me surpreendia o fato de que tudo tinha a ver com o Emmett?

Aqueles dois sempre brigaram como cão e gato - nesse caso, gata- desde que éramos pequenos. Nós sempre achamos que as coisas melhorariam quando eles crescessem, mas a proximidade da fase adulta parecia exercer o efeito contrário neles.

Eu e Edward continuamos nosso caminho para a aula no mais absoluto silêncio, até Jacob Black aparecer na nossa frente.

"Oi Bella!" Ele me cumprimentou, ignorando Edward por completo.

"Jake! Você sumiu." Disse abraçando-o. Embora estudássemos na mesma escola fazia umas duas semanas que eu não o via.

"Eu e o Billy fomos para Montana visitar a Rachel." Ele explicou, desvencilhando do meu abraço.

"Como ela está?"

"Bem. Ela tá amando lá." Ele respondeu. "Que tal marcarmos um dia para sair e conversar? Aí eu te conto tudo o que aconteceu na viagem."

"Ótima idéia!" Comemorei. Fazia muito tempo que eu não saia com ele.

"Te vejo por aí." Ele se despediu.

"Até mais." Me despedi e olhei para Edward que permanecia ao meu lado, com uma expressão completamente fechada.

"Eu não gosto desse cara." Ele disse irritado.

"Eu sei que ele roubou o seu giz de cera no jardim de infância, mas você precisa superar isso." Disse sarcástica, o que fez Edward me fuzilar com aquelas duas esmeraldas.

"Não é isso." Ele disse sério. "Eu não sei explicar o porquê. Eu só não gosto dele."

Sinceramente, nem eu sabia explicar o porquê dos dois se odiarem. Sim, o ódio de Edward era recíproco.

Jacob era um dos poucos amigos que eu tinha fora do nosso grupinho privado. Por ser filho de um dos melhores amigos do meu pai, eu e Jacob passávamos um certo tempo juntos, o que sempre incomodou ao Edward.

Eu sempre perguntei a eles o motivo de tal rixa, mas eles desconversavam ou diziam não saber.

Para Alice, eles eram dois machos alfas disputando seu território, o que no caso era eu.

Alice tinha cada idéia!

No caminho até a bendita aula de álgebra eu fui interrompida mais uma vez. Dessa vez, era Jasper me pedindo para levar um chocolate que ele tinha comprado especialmente para a Alice.

O restante das aulas passou como um borrão, e quando dei por mim já era hora do almoço.

Meu estômago se contorceu com a possibilidade do que estaria por vir.

Eu não estava preparada para mais uma hora sendo completamente ignorada pelo meu melhor amigo, e por mais que Jasper fosse um amor, ele não contrabalançaria a dor da rejeição.

Fui até a cozinha da escola pegar a sopa especialmente preparada para Alice, e fui levá-la para a minha amiga enferma.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou com uma careta, assim que coloquei o prato em sua frente.

"Sopa."

"Eu não tô com fome." Ela fez um biquinho.

"Mas você tem que comer." Insisti.

"Mas eu não quero." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Você ouviu o que o médico falou. E se você não comer eu não te dou o chocolate que o Jazz mandou para você." Chantageei.

"Ele mandou?" Ela perguntou sorridente, com os olhinhos brilhando. O que o chocolate não faz com uma pessoa. "Você é muito má. Chantagear com a sobremesa é covardia."

"Aprendi com você." Ela suspirou derrotada, e começou a tomar a sopa.

Eu me joguei na minha cama e fiquei encarando o teto.

"Você não vai descer para comer?" Ela perguntou.

"Estou sem fome." Respondi. O que não era de todo uma mentira, se eu descesse perderia a fome.

"Você me obriga a comer e você mesma não vai comer?" Alice parecia irritada com o fato.

"Não sou eu quem está doente." Apontei.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Não." Menti.

"Eu não acredito em você."

"Posso fazer nada." Respondi, cortante.

Algum tempo depois do horário do almoço acabar, eu fui até a pequena cantina que ficava perto dos dormitórios e comprei um lanche.

E agora, eu estava no quarto do Edward e do Jasper, conversando animadamente com o último sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas a literatura moderna está escassa de boas tragédias." Ele comentou. E eu concordava plenamente.

"Hey, e quanto a Harry Potter? Aqueles óculos e cabelos são bem trágicos." Provoquei. Qualquer pessoa que conversasse com o Jazz por mais de vinte minutos saberia que ele era um completo viciado no bruxinho mais famoso do mundo.

"Não critica HP." Ele ralhou. "A culpa não é minha se você dormiu durante A pedra filosofal."

"Se o filme já me fez dormir, imagine o livro." Revirei os olhos entediada.

"Você não sabe o que está perdendo."

"Na verdade eu sei. Aquele tal de Cedrico é lindo." Suspirei. Aquele ator quase me fez cometer a loucura de virar fã da saga.

"Vocês mulheres só vêem um filme por causa do ator?" Jasper me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Claro que não! Mas um estímulo a mais é sempre bem vindo."

"Concordo. Megan Fox é o melhor estímulo para qualquer coisa." Agora foi a vez dele de suspirar.

"Desde quando você se transformou no Emmett?" Perguntei. Ele não era o tipo de garoto que fazia aquele tipo de comentário. Isso era tudo influência do Emmett. Tantos anos de convivência tinha que ter algum efeito.

"Oi pessoal." Edward entrou pela porta, interrompendo a nossa conversa.

"Oi." Cumprimentei.

"O que estão fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Apenas conversando" Jasper respondeu.

"Bem, eu acho que vou indo." Anunciei. Eu já tinha passado quase a minha tarde toda com o Jasper e eu tinha coisas a fazer.

"Eu vou junto, preciso conversar com você." Edward me avisou, e eu apenas assenti.

"Bella, você vai fazer alguma coisa sábado?" Jasper me perguntou, quando eu já estava alcançando a porta.

"Além de morrer de tédio, não." Respondi. Como se tivesse alguma coisa para fazer em Forks.

"Que tal você ir lá para casa e me deixar te convencer que HP não é tão ruim assim?" ele convidou, com um sorriso insinuante nos lábios.

"Você não vai corromper a Bella." Edward disse para o Jasper.

"Vou pensar no seu caso Jazz. Até mais." Me despedi e saí do quarto dele.

"Desde quando você e o Jazz estão tão grudados?" Edward perguntou, quando saímos do prédio em que seu dormitório ficava.

"Eu estou ajudando ele assim como estou ajudando você e o Emmett." Expliquei.

"Mas eu não vejo você grudado no Emmett." Ele disse, mas eu me mantive em silêncio. "Mas então, qual é a conquista do Jasper?"

"Você sabe que eu não vou te dizer."

"Bella" Ele implorou, olhando para mim.

"Não adianta! Meus lábios estão selados." Mas se você quiser separá-los com os seus fique a vontade. "Enfim, o que você queria falar?"

"Discuti com a Rose." Ele respondeu, e o meu queixo quase foi ao chão. Eles pareciam tão bem no café da manhã.

"Por que?"

"Ela falou umas coisas que eu não gostei "

"Que coisas?"

"Ela criticou o Superman. Você acredita que ela disse que ele era a criatura mais egoísta que ela já tinha lido, visto e ouvido? " Tentei não revirar meus olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

"Eu também já discuti com ela sobre isso." Mostrei toda a minha empatia.

"Ela disse que se ele realmente fosse tão altruísta como todos costumam pintá-lo, ele não aceitaria toda a veneração que as pessoas dão a ele." Ele disse indignado. "Isso me deixou..." Eu não o deixei continuar.

Peguei Edward pelo braço, e o puxei até a biblioteca, levando-o para uma das salas reservadas.

"Ok, é hora da segunda lição." Disse, enquanto o fazia se sentar na cadeira.

"Eu pensei que era só amanhã." Ele relembrou, confuso.

"Seria, mas você tá necessitado demais."

"Qual é a lição?"

"Bom humor." Respondi, orgulhosa.

"Isso é uma piada?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Por mais que eu ame trocadilhos, eu não achei a menor graça." Edward ficou me encarando com um sorriso, até que eu não resisti e sorri de volta. O que fez nós dois rirmos.

"Viu? Eu sou bem humorado. Eu te faço rir." Ele apontou para mim.

"Mas bom humor não é só isso."

"Ah não?" Ele perguntou desafiante.

"Não. Inclui você relevar certas coisas. Assim como o que a Rose disse hoje."

"Você já fez isso?"

"Inúmeras vezes. Ou você acha que eu conseguiria ser amiga da Rose se não relevasse tudo com bom humor?" Rose era uma ótima amiga, mas tinha uma personalidade forte demais, o que sempre gerava atritos.

"O que você sugere? Que eu vire um piadista de plantão?" ele perguntou debochado.

"Não." Respondi. "Mostre a ela o seu lado mais engraçado."

"Eu não sei se consigo." Ele disse incerto.

"Mas você é engraçado."

"Quando eu tô com você. Com ela..." Ele disse olhando para os sapatos. Não pude evitar de sorrir ao saber que ele só conseguia ser engraçado comigo. Era meio bobo, mas essas pequenas coisas me deixavam feliz.

"Mas não custa nada tentar, certo?" Encorajei-o.

"Alguma sugestão?" Ele perguntou, voltando a me encarar.

"Quando ela falar algo que você não goste, faça uma piada sobre isso." Respondi. "Mas lembre-se: Nada de piadas de mau gosto!"

"Sim senhora." Ele bateu continência, antes de beijar meu rosto, me deixando completamente vermelha.

Eu abri a porta e acabei encarando a última pessoa que eu esperava ver ali.

"Que susto!" Eu gritei, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da bibliotecária. Queria ver se ela não iria gritar caso abrisse a porta e desse de cara com o Emmett.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou num misto de surpresa e confusão.

"Ué, eu não posso vir na biblioteca não?" Ele disse indignado.

"Calma! Eu só perguntei." Edward se defendeu.

"Bella, eu posso falar com você?" Ele perguntou. Emmett parecia estar impaciente com alguma coisa.

"Claro." Respondi. "Edward, depois a gente se fala, tá?"

"Claro. Tchau." Ele saiu, e eu puxei Emmett para dentro da sala.

"Vocês tão se pegando? Já ouvi dizer que os nerds têm um fetiche por bibliotecas." O Emmett não deveria colocar certas imagens na minha cabeça. Muito menos imagens que faziam um certo rubor aparecer no meu rosto.

"Qual o motivo da sua ilustre visita?" Perguntei, tentado tirar aqueles quadros mentais da cabeça.

"Eu acho que deixei a Alice chateada." Ele respondeu sem-graça.

"Você o quê?" Eu gritei. Será que aqueles garotos não faziam nada certo?

"Eu fui visitá-la, como eu disse que ia. E ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, e coloquei em prática suas dicas e fiz perguntas para conhecê-la melhor." Ele começou a contar. "Tudo estava indo bem até que eu resolvi descontrair o ambiente e contei uma piada."

"Que piada?" Perguntei, desconfiada.

"Do anão que vai comprar aspirina na farmácia."

"Piada de anão, Emmett!"

"Qual o problema?"

"Você vive chamando a Alice de anã de jardim, e você conta uma piada que a faz lembrar do apelido dela." Emmett era tão obtuso às vezes.

"Mas eu achei que ela tinha gostado, por que na hora ela riu. Mas depois ela ficou meio azeda, e eu vim embora." Ele explicou.

"A sua tentativa foi boa, mas você usou a piada errada. Você é um cara engraçado, e deve explorar o esse lado, mas tome cuidado para não ofender as pessoas." Aconselhei.

"Daqui a pouco você vai dizer que não posso mais contar piadas de loiras na frente da Rose." Ele começou a rir, mas parou no instante que viu minha expressão séria.

"Com certeza! Como você quer ganhar uma garota se você a menospreza usando piadas?"

"Mas ela faz o mesmo comigo." Ele se defendeu.

"E é por isso que vocês estão do jeito que estão. Se você quer conquistá-la você precisa fazer algo a respeito." Eu sabia que não deveria ajudá-lo com a Rose, mas pelo menos eu podia fazer aqueles dois conviverem pacificamente.

"Tipo?"

"Usar o seu humor do jeito certo."

"Sem piadas maldosas?" Ele perguntou.

"E sem piadas de duplo sentido."

"Aí você tá querendo demais." Ele me olhou com uma expressão engraçada, me fazendo rir. "O que eu faço com a Alice?"

"Peça desculpas."

"Você acha que eu devo levar flores?" Ele perguntou, receoso.

"Você sabe que flor ela gosta?" Perguntei, apenas para testá-lo.

"Rosas amarelas." Ele respondeu automaticamente.

"Acho que ela vai gostar." Sorri.

"Qual é a próxima lição?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Logo, logo você vai saber."

"Swan, o que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha de vento?"

"Você vai ter que esperar até a próxima semana." Respondi. Era tão bom torturar o Emmett.

"Está bem." Ele disse conformado. "Mas dá ao menos uma pista."

"Vamos falar de uma coisa que às vezes sobe demais." Respondi, tentando ser o mais evasiva possível.

"Pervertida!" Ele me acusou.

Espera! Ele não estava achando que eu falei sobre o...Oh! Era o Emmett, com certeza ele tinha pensado isso.

**Breese: **Eu tô postando! *_*

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Prontinho, chegou mais um capítulo para você ler ^^ Hum, eu gostei da sua idéia, mas acho que o Edward já tem ciúmes da Bella mesmo sem ela passar por uma transformação.

**Victoria: **Obrigada! Espero que continue lendo xD

**Hell Ally: **Eu sei, eu sei! Eu demorei, mas eu não quero que você fique louca. Eu juro! Palavra de escoteiro! Embora eu nunca tenha sido escoteiro, ou bandeirante, ou abelhinha, ou nenhum desses clubinhos infantis...você entendeu xD

**Cherry Blossom Cullen: **É short sim. Acho que no máximo uns 8 capítulos, talvez nem isso. Ainda não me decidi. Por falar nas suas fics, eu gostei do resumo da fic Alisper *_* Muito fofa! Pretendo começar a ler em breve!

**TT Salvatore Potter Black: **Eu amo AC/DC. Na verdade eu não tenho uma banda preferida, eu tenho músicas preferidas, o que faz meu gosto musical ser muito bizarro. Acredite em mim! hauhauahauahaua Engraçado que citei eles no capítulo porque tava ouvindo Highway to Hell quando tava escrevendo o capítulo e pensei: Que música melhor para uma volta à escola?hauhauaha

**Dani Glatz: **Olá! Capítulo novinho saindo do forno. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Ana Smith: **Bem vinda! Espero que continue gostando!

**Camilinha EGO: **Eu concordo totalmente com você! Quando tem briga, tem algo mais na história hehehehe A fic é curtinha, uns 8 caps =p

**Gibeluh: **Hey! Já postei!\o/

**Aline Santos: **Nessa fic a Bella é atrapalhada em todos os sentidos ahahauuhaua Só ela mesma para pensar numa coisa dessas..

**Ana Krol: **Rir é sempre bom xD O próximo já chegou!

**.Daidoji-Chan.:** É ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer!

**Karen Carlie Cullen: ** Eu entendi! Mas, se ala fizesse isso onde estaria a confusão? Hauhauahaua Nhaaiii, nem me fale em Bella e Jazz, é minha paixão secreta *suspira*.

**klapaucius: **Infelizmente não postei tão logo assim, mas espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto gostou do outro xD

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley:** Seu desejo será atendido! Começando por esse capítulo! Prometo não ficar tanto tempo assim sem postar!

**Pida 8-: **Eu amo o Edward nerd haahuahauaha Geekward tem seu charme *_* Eu já perdi as contas de quantas fics que eu li onde ele era nerd. Mas eu concordo, é estranho pensar num Edward que não chama atenção, por que convenhamos, eu não consigo imaginar em nada que pudesse não fazê-lo chamar atenção.

**Lady Sanctorum: **É verdade. Acho que em geral é assim, só as idéias malucas dão certo nesse mundo. Quer dizer, tem coisa mais louca que a teoria da relatividade? Hitch é o cara! Para mim deveriam lançar uma versão feminina desse filme hauhauahau

**Katryna Greenleaf : **Tsc, tsc! Que coisa feia...matando trabalho...Mas, quem liga? Huahauahau Eu sei bem como é isso. Eu passei os últimos meses sem saber direito o que era ler uma fic, escrever então tava mais difívcil ainda. Eu também acho que ela deveria contar para a Ali, mas algo me diz que a Alice acabaria com toda a diversão dela huahauahauhaua

**: **Pois é, né? O engraçado que essa estória do Hitch nem tava planejada. Surgiu meio que ao acaso. Eu definitivamente não iria usá-lo como referência xD


	4. Lição nº3

**N/A: **Depois de quase uma eternidade sem postar, aqui estou eu! Vocês devem estar querendo explicações, não é? A verdade é que esse capítulo estava praticamente pronto desde agosto, só que no meio da estória eu perdi a inspiração e deixei meio de lado. Quando a Giuly veio me perguntar sobre a fic, eu resolvi que terminaria o bendito capítulo e aqui está ele. Eu ainda não comecei nem a pensar no próximo capítulo, mas creio que com as férias se aproximando eu não vá demorar tanto assim para postar. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ok? Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 3- Lição 3 Autoestima**

Eram nove horas da manhã de sábado e eu já estava em frente a minha casa. Casa essa que estava fechada, constatei ao girar a maçaneta. Eu estava sem minha chave e Charlie não deixava a chave extra do lado de fora, por alegar que era perigoso demais.

Como se algo acontecesse neste fim de mundo.

Bati à porta umas cinco vezes e nada deles me atenderem. Pelo visto não estavam em casa.

Só me restava uma cosia a fazer...

Peguei meu telefone e apertei o número três da discagem rápida.

"Alô?" A voz de fada atendeu do outro lado da linha.

"Ali, meus pais não estão em casa."

"Vem para cá que resolvemos isso." Ela sugeriu.

"Ok." Desliguei o aparelho e resolvi ir andando até a sua casa.

Após uma breve ligação para os meus pais, descobri que eles estavam na Flórida. E que além de esquecerem de me contar, eles esqueceram de deixar a chave extra em casa. Felizmente, a Sra. Brandon era uma pessoa muito hospitaleira e me convidou para passar o final de semana lá.

"Colegas de quarto!" Alice comemorou. Como se não dividíssemos o quarto por tempo o suficiente.

"É." Disse desanimada.

"Você não parece gostar da idéia." Ela apontou.

"Não é isso. Eu sabia que um dia meus pais me esqueceriam, mas eu pensava que seria na faculdade ou quando eu estivesse morando em outra cidade."

"Não seja dramática!" Ela disse revirando os olhos.

"Oh, esqueci que esse é o seu trabalho." Devolvi sarcástica.

"O que vamos fazer hoje à tarde?" Ela perguntou.

"O Jasper me chamou para ir a casa dele." Respondi.

"Perfeito!" Ela exclamou. "O que vamos fazer lá?" Eu abri a minha boca várias vezes sem saber o que responder.

Como eu poderia dizer a Alice que ela não tinha sido convidada? Eu deixei bem claro que o convite tinha sido feito a mim, mas parece que se tratando de amigos de infância a extensão do convite era implícita.

"Acho que vamos ver um filme." Respondi incerta.

"Vou descer e ligar para os outros" Ela saiu saltitando antes que eu pudesse impedi-la.

Eu só esperava que o Jasper não estivesse encarando isso como um encontro.

Quer dizer, não era bem um encontro, mas era o tipo de coisa que poderia levar a um, caso meu plano desse certo.

"Olá Sra. Withlock." Cumprimentei a mãe de Jasper que veio nos atender.

"Olá meninas. Ele está lá na sala." Ela disse, dando-nos passagem.

"Bella preparada para se apaixonar por..." Jasper começou a dizer ao meu ver entrando na sala. "Alice?" Ele perguntou surpreso ao ver a baixinha ao meu lado.

"Não. Nunca estarei pronta para me apaixonar por ela."

"O seu sarcasmo é comovente." Ele disse revirando os olhos, e eu sorri.

"Nem me fale." Alice murmurou.

"O que você vai fazer?" Me acomodei no sofá maior "Ler os livros até eu dormir? Leia o sumário, já é o suficiente."

"Vou começar a falar mal de um certo livro, que tem um tal de Heathcliff." Ele começou, e eu arregalei meus olhos em surpresa.

"Eu falei para você não dar ouvidos ao Edward." Ralhei com ele.

"Ele tem argumentos bem convincentes." Ele adicionou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Certo. Eu retiro o que eu disse."

"Eu não vou ler, mas vamos ver os filmes."

"Só se for aquele que tem aquele ator lindo." Apressei-me em dizer. Se fosse para ver Harry Potter, que eu ganhasse ao menos uma recompensa visual por isso.

"Que ator?" Alice perguntou interessada, fazendo Jazz rolar os olhos.

"Aquele que faz o Cedrico." Respondi, tentando não suspirar.

"Ele é lindo." Alice disse, suspirando.

"Ok, vocês venceram." Ele rendeu-se.

Depois de pegar os DVDs, Jasper se sentou no espaço que havia entre eu e Alice. Se eu não tivesse certeza de que Alice estava se apaixonando por Emmett, eu diria que estávamos parecendo um bizarro triângulo amoroso. Principalmente, pelo silêncio constrangedor que se instalara. Parecia que tínhamos feito um acordo mútuo de não falar nada.

"O que vamos ver?" Emmett entrou na sala, e instantaneamente me senti aliviada. "Diz que é velozes e furiosos 4?"

"Claro que não." Jasper respondeu com uma careta.

"Vai dizer que vamos ver filme de mulherzinha?" Agora tinha sido a vez dele contorcer seu rosto em uma careta.

"Não. Vamos ver HP." Jazz respondeu, orgulhoso.

"Por que você me odeia?" Eu me segurei para não rir. Ao menos alguém refletia os mesmos pensamentos que eu.

Emmett se sentou ao lado de Alice, e o sofá ficou ligeiramente mais apertado do que antes. O sofá de três lugares era bastante espaçoso, e cabia quatro pessoas tranquilamente, desde que Emmett não estivesse entre elas.

Jasper passou a mão em volta dos meus ombros e se chegou mais para perto, para se acomodar melhor. Sorri brevemente para ele e eu encarei o sofá de dois lugares. Rosalie e Edward.

Eu realmente não precisava presenciar aquilo. Eu sabia que precisava me acostumar com esse possível futuro cada vez mais certo e mais presente, mas não era fácil.

A campainha soou e eu senti meu coração acelerando. A hora havia chegado.

"Cheguei atrasado?" Edward perguntou, chegando a sala.

"Ainda falta a Rose." Alice respondeu.

Como eu esperava, ele sentou no sofá vazio. O que eu não esperava era ele me chamar para sentar ao seu lado.

"Pensei que estivesse esperando a Rose." Comentei ao sentar do seu lado.

"Não estou a fim de exercícios hoje." Ele respondeu. "Por falar nisso, quando vai ser a próxima lição?"

"Você já cumpriu a passada?" Perguntei, querendo saber como estava a relação dele com Rose.

"Pode se dizer que sim" Ele respondeu vagamente.

"Pode-se dizer?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha, enquanto o encarava.

"Eu só tive ontem para praticar." Ele se defendeu.

"E por que não tenta hoje?"

"Já disse que não estou a fim" Ele respondeu, desviando o rosto. Eu sabia que quando ele não queria falar alguma coisa, não adiantava insistir.

"Certo. Então talvez na terça ou na quarta."

"Cheguei!" Rose anunciou sua presença e começamos a ver o filme.

Confesso que eu estava me esforçando a gostar do filme, mas eu não conseguia. Simplesmente não era o meu tipo. Ao menos o tal Cedrico compensava. E muito!

"Esse cara parece com o Edward." Emmett comentou durante o primeiro filme.

"Quem?" Edward perguntou, imediatamente.

"Esse aí." Emmett respondeu quando Cedrico apareceu na tela.

"Nada a ver." Ele protestou.

"Odeio concordar com ele, mas vocês se parecem sim." Rose disse. E eu tinha certeza de que ela realmente odiava ter que concordar com o Emmett em alguma coisa.

"É verdade." Alice reforçou, o que deixou o ocupante ao meu lado ainda mais irritado.

"Lembra um pouco." Eu disse e Edward me olhou atravessado."Eu disse um pouco."

"Espera, se você acha ele lindo, então você acha o Edward lindo?" Jazz perguntou, e todos os olhares se voltaram em minha direção.

"O quê?" Eu sentia meu rosto esquentar. Embora não soubesse se estava incomodada pela atenção ou pela pergunta dele.

"Só estou usando a lógica." Ele disse encolhendo os ombros. Todos os olhares persistiam em mim.

Como eu ia escapar dessa agora?

"Não, quer dizer...Eu não tinha pensado nisso...quer dizer..." Eu tropeçava nas palavras, procurando algo inteligente para dizer. Mudei de posição no sofá, ainda buscando um meio de me livrar daquela situação. Acabei esbarrando em um copo que estava na mesinha, e o mesmo caiu no chão. Se isso não fosse desastroso o bastante, resolvi olhar o estrago e instintivamente coloquei os meus dois pés no chão. "Ah droga!" Reclamei, ao sentir a dor nos meus calcanhares.

Eu podia sentir o sangue escorrendo, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que estava sujando o tapete perfeito da Sra. Withlock.

"Vamos precisar levá-la ao médico." Edward avisou.

Todos se levantaram prontamente e ele me carregou até o carro, onde Jasper já estava nos esperando. Emmett seguiu no carro conosco, enquanto Rosalie e Alice foram em outro carro.

Edward entrou comigo na enfermaria, enquanto o restante ficou na sala de espera.

"Bella, o que foi dessa vez?" Betty perguntou. Ela era enfermeira no hospital, e como dava para perceber, me conhecia das inúmeras vezes que visitei o pronto-socorro.

"Cortei o meu pé." Respondi, sem-graça.

"Você não toma jeito, não é?" A enfermeira lamentou. "Edward, eu vou chamar o seu pai."

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu antes dela sair da sala.

"Bella!" O Dr. Cullen me cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Vidros nos pés? Como isso aconteceu?" Ele perguntou com um olhar divertido. Suspirei pesadamente antes de responder a sua pergunta.

"Eu quebrei um copo e acabei pisando no vidro." Carlisle balançou a cabeça e revirou meus olhos ao ouvir minha resposta. Eu sabia que assim como meus pais, ele estava cansado e ciente de todas as vezes que parei na emergência daquele hospital. E convenhamos, eu havia começado bem cedo.

"Cadê os seus pais?" Ele perguntou.

"Viajando. Eles esqueceram que eu existo." Eu sabia que estava sendo dramática, mas eu não conseguia evitar; afinal eles tinham esquecido de mim. Literalmente.

"E o Oscar vai para Bella Swan." Edward ironizou.

"Fique aí que eu já volto para te costurar." Carlisle ordenou. Como seu eu pensasse em ir a outro lugar.

"O seu pai é tão gentil. Me costurar. Estou me sentindo o Frankstein." Comentei sarcástica.

"Ao menos ele tem um parafuso na cabeça." Ele devolveu ácido.

"Qual o seu problema?" Perguntei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Nenhum." Ele respondeu secamente, desviando o olhar.

"A sala de espera está cheia." Carlisle comentou quando voltou a sala. "Onde vocês estavam?"

"Na casa do Jazz." Respondi.

"Bella, você tomou antitetânica recentemente?"

"Não sei."

"Eu vou te passar uma injeção. E você vai a farmácia pegar esse remédio. É um antibiótico para prevenir infecção." Ele me entregou a receita.

"Ok."

"Eu vou chamar e enfermeira para aplicar a injeção." Ele disse, saindo da sala, mas parou antes de alcançar porta. "Espera, você disse que seus pais estão fora?"

"Sim, eu vou dormir na Alice."

"Eu acho que você deveria dormir lá em casa." Edward disse.

"Eu acho que não." Discordei. Além do fato deles estar me tratando mal nos últimos minutos, eu não gostava da idéia de passar o restante do meu fim de semana na casa dele.

"Alice não vai poder te carregar até o banheiro."

"E você acha que eu vou deixar você me carregar até o banheiro?" Perguntei, desafiante.

"Você precisa repousar os seus pés. E eu concordo com o Edward, você deveria ficar lá em casa." O Dr. Cullen interveio. Lógico que ele iria que concordar com o filho.

"É claro que você concorda." Disse revirando os olhos.

Depois de ter tomado a injeção e de ter meus pés devidamente saturados, Jasper nos levou até a casa do Edward.

"Onde você vai dormir?" Perguntei a ele.

"No sofá." Ele respondeu com se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

"Não Edward. Eu posso dormir no sofá." Mesmo ele tendo sido um idiota nas últimas horas, eu não gostava de saber que estava incomodando de alguma forma.

"Nada disso." Ele recusou. "Toma. Acho que é mais confortável do que a roupa que você está." Edward me entregou uma blusa sua junto com um short.

"Obrigada." Agradeci.

Edward saiu do quarto para que eu pudesse me trocar. Cerca de quinze minutos depois ele voltou trazendo chocolate quente e um sanduíche- que rapidamente foi devorado por mim. Deixei o copo e o prato na mesinha de cabeceira e me ajeitei para dormir.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ele perguntou já deitado no sofá.

"Claro."

"Quando o Jazz te convidou para ir a casa dele, eu pensei que fosse apenas você."

"E era. Quer dizer, eu acho. Mas, a Alice pensou que o convite também era para ela, e eu não tive coragem de dizer não."

"Você e o Jazz, estão saindo?" Pensei um segundo antes de responder aquela pergunta.

"Não."

No domingo um pouco após o almoço Jasper apareceu na casa dos Cullens com dois DVDs nas mãos.

"Que tal nos torturarmos mutuamente?" Ele sugeriu. Sorri ao ver os títulos dos filmes:Harry Potter e a Ordem da Phoenix e O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, na versão com a Julliete Binoche.

Como ambos os filmes estavam na lista negra de Edward, ele decidiu não se juntar a nós para ver os filmes. O que de um certo modo foi bom. Edward ainda estava agindo um pouco diferente.

"Olha só o que eu tenho aqui." Rosalie falou enquanto entrava no meu quarto, balançando umas folhas na mão.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Inscrições para a faculdade!" Ela respondeu animada.

"Já?" Perguntei surpresa. Eu não esperava me preocupar com isso até o próximo semestre.

"Para onde vamos?" Ela perguntou enquanto olhava os papéis.

"NYU?" Minha resposta saiu mais como uma pergunta.

"Achei que iríamos para Yale. Esse era o nosso plano desde o início." Ela disse com um biquinho que lembrava o da Alice.

"Eu sei, mas..." Tentei me explicar, mas ela não deixou.

"Você tem que analisar as possibilidades. Eu entendo." Ela disse compreensiva e eu apenas assenti. A verdade é que nos últimos meses a idéia de estudar em Nova York me parecia cada vez mais atraente. "Como você está?"

"Bem, o problema é só quando preciso ir ao banheiro." Tirando aquele fator constrangedor, tudo estava bem. Eu quase não sentia dores nos pés.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não obrigada."

"Olá pezinhos enfaixados" Emmett me cumprimentou ao entrar no quarto. Encarei-o séria e ele franziu o cenho. "Prefere ensanguentados?"

"Emmett!" Rose o repreendeu.

"Deixa, Rose." De nada adiantaria brigar com ele.

"Vou indo." Rose anunciou. "Cuida dela, hein?" Ela disse virando-se para ele.

"Sim senhora!" Ele bateu continência. Rose bufou e saiu do quarto. "Hoje tem aula?" Ele perguntou sentando-se a beira da minha cama.

"Você nem perguntou como eu estou." Apontei.

"Mas eu vejo que você está bem." Ele atestou.

"Mesmo assim. Perguntar mostra educação e interesse." Expliquei.

"Certo."

"Quer ter sua próxima lição agora?" Perguntei.

"Com certeza. O assunto deve ser muito interessante." Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"É autoestima."

"Autoestima? Eu pensei que você fosse falar sobre..." Ele disse confuso.

"Eu sei muito bem o que você pensou, e não é isso." Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho ao lembrar do que ele tinha falado.

"A autoestima é..." Assim que comecei a falar alguém abriu a porta.

"Interrompo alguma coisa?" Jake perguntou culpado.

"Não."

"Eu só fiquei sabendo agora." Ele se desculpou. "Como você está?"

"Bem."

"Eu acho que vou indo. Tenho treino de futebol logo mais." Emmett disse, percebendo que seria melhor nos deixar a sós.

"Amanhã você não escapa, Emm." Avisei e ele sorriu

"Pode deixar."

"Alice falou que você pisou em um caco de vidro." Jake retornou a conversa quando Matt saiu do quarto.

"Em dois, na verdade." Levantei meus pés amostrando o curativo.

"Deve ser um saco ficar presa nesse quarto." Eu ainda não tinha completado nem um dia ali dentro, mas já estava enjoada daquelas paredes amarelas.

"Muito."

"Quer dar um passeio?" Olhei para ele como se ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça em seu corpo.

"Jake, eu não posso." Apontei para o óbvio.

"Claro que pode." Ele disse me pegando no colo.

Jake passou comigo por quase toda a escola. Eu esperava que ninguém nos notasse. Ele continuou o percurso até chegarmos a uma estufa que era mantida pelo pessoal de botânica.

"Parece anos desde a última vez que estive aqui." Comentei olhando ao redor.

"É lindo, não é?"

"É sim." Concordei. "Como foi em Montana?"

"Legal. Não é um lugar onde eu escolheria morar, mas é interessante."

"Como Rachel está?" Perguntei. A última vez que a vira fora no ano passado quando ela estava visitando a família.

"Bem. Ela vai casar com o Paul."

"Sério?" Me surpreendi. Rachel sempre foi do tipo independente, que nunca dependeria de um homem para nada. "Nunca achei que ela se casaria."

"Para falar a verdade, nem o Paul achava." Jacob confidenciou, rindo. "Você vai ao baile?"

"Que baile?" Perguntei confusa. Jacob ficou me encarando até que finalmente lembrei de que baile ele estava falando. "Ah, sim _o baile. _Não sei se vou."

"Não foi convidada?"

"Pensei que fosse escolha das garotas." Disse sem saber ao certo.

"Verdade." Ele confirmou. "Vai com o Cullen?"

"Não." Respondi tentando não transparecer o quanto aquilo me desapontava.

"Ele não sabe o que está perdendo." Jake comentou irritado.

"Como?" Eu não conseguia entender sua súbita reação.

"Mesmo com aqueles óculos ele não consegue enxergar o que está bem na frente dele." Ele suspirou irritado. Mais do que nunca, agora eu não tinha nenhuma esperança de que ele pudesse me enxergar.

"Eu sou invisível Jake."

"Não deveria ser." Jake olhou em meus olhos por um momento. "Já sei! E se eu te ajudasse a conquistar o Cullen?"

"O quê?" Eu estava mais do que surpresa com aquela sugestão.

"É. Com direito a cenas de ciúmes e tudo o mais." Ele adicionou com um sorriso.

"Não acho uma boa idéia."

"Por que?"

"Eu estou ajudando ele a conquistar Rosalie Hale." Confidenciei, sem conseguir encará-lo.

"Bella, mas por que?" Jacob questionou, mas eu não tinha forças para responder a sua pergunta.

"Será que podemos voltar para o quarto? Eu tenho coisas a fazer." Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que ele me perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

"Claro, claro." Ele murmurou contrariado.

Pouco tempo depois do Jake ter me deixado no dormitório Alice chegou do seu treino das líderes de torcida.

"Gostou do passeio?" Ela perguntou quando entrou no quarto.

"Como você sabe disso? Você nos viu?" Perguntei surpresa. Eu não tinha percebido nenhum olhar em minha direção.

"A escola toda viu. Também, como não ver um cara de quase dois metros de altura?"

"Você só acha isso porque você só tem um metro e meio." Provoquei.

"Mas eu garanto que é muito mais prático carregar a um metro e meio aqui do que carregar você."

"Touché."

"Bella, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Alice perguntou, aparentando um certo desconforto.

"Você vai fazer de qualquer jeito."

"Você alguma vez já se apaixonou?" Eu a encarei por um momento. Será que o meu plano insano já estaria surtindo algum resultado?

"O quê? Por que você está me fazendo essa pergunta?" Questionei, descartando a possibilidade de dar uma real resposta àquela pergunta.

"Só curiosidade"

"Sei." Murmurei baixinho. Alice nunca perguntava só por curiosidade

"Sabe, você falar que eu preciso melhorar minha autoestima, não faz nada bem para a minha autoestima." Jasper contestou. Porque os garotos insistiam em questionar tudo o que eu dizia?

"Jazz..." Tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Você me acha tão para baixo assim? Quer dizer, eu sei que geralmente eu sou calado, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha problemas." Ele se defendeu. Isso definitivamente não estava tomando o rumo que eu havia imaginado.

"Agora seria uma ótima hora para você ficar calado." Disse um pouco exaltada.

"O que deu em você?" Jasper me olhou surpreso.

"Desculpa." Pedi. "Vamos voltar a aula?"

"Claro." Embora tenha concordado, o seu olhar desconfiado não me escapou.

"Como eu estava falando, você precisa evidenciar que sua autoestima não é baixa"

"Como assim?"

"Por falar sobre você." Respondi.

"Eu pensei que as garotas não gostassem quando os caras falam demais sobre eles mesmos."

"E não gostamos. Mas, a questão é ter equilíbrio. Como você pode mostrar a alguém que está de bem consigo mesmo se você nem consegue conversar sobre você ou seus interesses?"

"Você tem razão."

Já era quarta-feira e eu já estava me sentindo bem melhor. O pé já estava cicatrizando, e praticamente não doía; o que me possibilitava pequenas aventuras, como ir ao banheiro sozinha. Você só aprende o valor das pequenas coisas, quando fica impossibilitada de fazê-las

"Mais um pouco e você vira uma bailarina." A voz de Emmett me assustou, quando estava saindo do banheiro na ponta dos pés.

"Emm!"

"Como você está?" Sorri ao ver, que ele estava colocando meu conselho em prática.

"Bem melhor."

"Então..."

"Senta logo aí." Ordenei e nos sentamos na minha cama

"Ontem como eu estava com um tempo livre eu entrei na internet e pesquisei o assunto." Ele disse.

"Sério?"

"Na psicologia autoestima inclui a avaliação subjetiva que uma pessoa faz de si mesma como sendo intrinsecamente positiva ou negativa em algum grau." Algo me dizia que Emmett havia passado a noite memorizando aquelas palavras. "Como isso se aplica a mim?"

"Emmett como você se descreveria?"

"Como eu me descreveria?" Ele pensou por um momento. "Para começar eu diria que sou o melhor jogador de futebol que esse colégio já teve, e que graças a mim, nós..."

"Para um pouquinho aí." Interrompi antes que ele iniciasse mais um capítulo da novela 'Eu sou máximo'. Se ele fosse loiro, eu juraria que ele era o Johnny Bravo. "É exatamente essa a questão."

"Como?" Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

"O grande perigo de ter uma autoestima elevada, é que, às vezes, ela pode gerar um egocentrismo."

"Bella, eu não sou tão superficial assim." Ele disse, ofendido.

"Eu sei que não." Disse sincera. Só quem conhecia Emmett de verdade podia ver por de trás daquela fachada presunçosa que ele tentava manter. "Mas eu só sei disso porque eu conheço você. Aposto que em um primeiro encontro com uma garota você não faz outra coisa senão falar de vocês mesmo."

"E o que eu tenho que fazer? Ficar de boca fechada deixando ela falar?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto aguardava a minha resposta.

"Claro que não. Não é errado você falar sobre você. Ao contrário, é saudável e recomendável. O problema é quando você se perde demais em você e esquece a outra pessoa."

"Entendi. Falar demais sobre mim é mau. Falar um pouco é bom e mostra que eu gosto de mim, certo?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Você deveria fazer isso."

"O quê?"

"Falar mais sobre si mesma. Você pode achar que não, mas existem pessoas que gostam muito de quem você é." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Obrigada, Emm." E não tive como resistir e sorri de volta. "Você poderia me fazer um favor?"

Assim que Emmett assentiu, pedi que ele me levasse até um mini café que ficava no pátio da escola. Ele me deixou em uma das mesas que ficavam ao ar livre, e ainda pediu o meu café antes de sair.

Sinceramente, eu não cheguei a pensar em como eu voltaria para o meu quarto. Mas estava tão agradável sentir aquela suave brisa nos meus cabelos que não me incomodaria ficar ali o dia todo.

"O que aconteceu?" Jacob perguntou ao me ver ali.

"Nada, só queria me distrair." Encolhi os ombros.

"Bella, sobre aquele dia..." Jake olhava para os lados e massageava o pescoço. Sinal que ele estava desconfortável com aquilo.

"Esquece."

"Eu só queria me desculpar. Eu tentei opinar no que era da minha conta."

"Talvez eu queira que isso seja da sua conta." Eu já estava cansada de ter que guardar tudo aquilo dentro de mim.

Resolvi contar tudo ao Jacob, desde o pedido do Edward até a última aula que eu acabara de ter com o Emmett.

"Bella, por que você aceitou isso?" Jacob perguntou enquanto ainda assimilava tudo o que eu tinha dito.

"Eu não consegui dizer não."

"Você nunca consegue." Eu assenti, me lembrando de diversas vezes que Rosalie me disse essas mesmas palavras. "Às vezes eu acho que o seu altruísmo é seu maior defeito."

"Você pode estar certo."

"Eu acho que você precisa parar antes que as coisas piorem." Ele aconselhou.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Disse convicta. Tudo estava caminhando perfeitamente bem.

"Você não pode brincar com os corações alheios. Muitos podem se machucar, inclusive o seu."

"Você não entende, eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. O Edward está se dando bem com a Rose, o Emmett e a Alice vivem conversando pelos cantos, e o Jasper está quase me chamando para sair."

"Mesmo que isso dê certo, e você o faça se apaixonar. Você pode fazer você se apaixonar por ele?" Abri a boca repetidas vezes para responder, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Eu simplesmente não sabia aquela resposta. _Eu seria realmente capaz de me desapaixonar pelo Edward e me apaixonar pelo Jasper?_

Eventualmente, Jacob me levou de volta para aquela prisão que eu chamava de quarto. Eu estava começando a ler uma das matérias que Alice havia deixado ali para mim quando Edward apareceu a minha porta.

"Oi, pensei que não veria você essa semana." O meu cumprimento saíra um pouco mais ácido do que eu intencionava.

"Eu ando um pouco ocupado." Ele respondeu sem me encarar. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.

"Veio para a sua lição?"

"Não sei." Ele exalou pesadamente se jogando na minha cama.

"Como você não sabe?"

"Eu estou confuso."

"Sorte sua que a sua melhor amiga está aqui para te ajudar."

"Acho que eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ele disse mudando de posição na cama. "Que tal você me falar sobre a lição, professorinha?" Ele realmente estava confuso. Ora ele diz que não quer aula, ora diz que quer. Como vou entender?

"É sobre autoestima." Respondi. Achei melhor não contrariá-lo.

"Você tem certeza que não andou lendo livros de auto-ajuda?" Ele perguntou, zombeteiro,

"Se eu achasse um livro que falasse sobre isso. Eu não ensinava nada, dava o livro de presente." O que me pouparia tempo e sanidade.

"Mas aí perde a graça." Ele disse com seu sorriso torto.

"É bom saber que você acha graça disso tudo."

"Então, você acha que minha autoestima é baixa?"

"Não, necessariamente."

"Esclareça." Ele gesticulou para que eu prosseguisse a falar.

"Você é inseguro, mas não se menospreza." Expliquei. "Eu diria que você está quase lá, só precisa de mais segurança."

"E como eu vou chegar lá?"

"Conversando. Fale mais sobre você. As pessoas poderiam se surpreender se conhecessem o verdadeiro Edward." Ele correria o risco de ter todo o corpo estudantil feminino apaixonado por ele.

"Você acha que eu deveria conversar mais sobre mim com a Rose?"

"É." Respondi sem conseguir encará-lo. Olhei de soslaio para ele e percebi que ele estava me olhando.

"Agora vamos trocar esses curativos." Ele disse subitamente como se estivesse despertado de um transe. Edward estava agindo de uma maneira não muito convencional desde o sábado. Eu cogitei em conversar com ele sobre isso, mas eu conhecia o Edward. Ele era parecido comigo e nunca falaria algo que ele não quisesse revelar. "Alice?" Ele perguntou, apontando para os meus pés que estavam envoltos por uma atadura rosa.

O que posso dizer? Alice adora tingir tecidos.

**N/A:** Bem, é isso! Eu queria agradecer a Giuly por ter betado e a vocês por terem lido/comentado essa fic. Um beijão e até o próximo!

**Fanytah: **Eu não sei se o Jasper gosta da Bella, eu sou suspeita para falar porque meu casal alternativo em Twilight é Bella e Jasper, então eu vou deixar que você tire suas próprias conclusões.

**Cherry Blossom Cullen: **Eu esqueci de passar na fic, mas não me mate. A vida tá tão corrida que não esqueço a cabeça porque ela está grudada. Infelizmente eu nem comecei a pensar o próximo capítulo dessa, mas com as férias aí acho que não demora muito não.

**Jane L. Black: **Obrigada, flor!

**Ana Krol: **Tadinho não chama ele de sonso. Lerdo fica melhor ahuahauhaa

**: **Ah, sua pervertida hahauahauahauahuahauaha A semana passada agora já deve ser quase o semestre passado, né? Hehehehehe

**Camilinha EGO: **O Emmett lembra 90% dos meus amigos e amigas. Só conheço perva hauahuahaua Sim, sim essa é exatamente a intenção =)

**Deboramd: **NHaaa, também não precisa chutar o Edward, né?

**Aline Santos: **Emmett e Alice é desproporcional demais. Espero que o Jacob dê uma acordada nesse Edward xD

**Dani Swan: **E estava morrendo de saudades de escrevê-la. Alguém tem que acordar esse Edward.

**Mimi: **Obrigada! Eu sou louca/fanática por ela. Ainda não consegui ler todos, mas essa semana mesmo eu comprei os que restavam, mal posso esperar para entregarem em casa YAY!

**Thenewdreamer: **Nossa, que interessante! No meu caso é mais difícil eu ler fics onde eles são vampiros...nem me pergunte o motivo hehehehehe Eu vou dar um passada, Mas de preferência fica me lembrando que eu tenho uma cabeça de vento e esqueço tudo xD

**Twibelo: **E quando é que a Bella não arruma confusão?


	5. Lição nº4

**N/A**: Estamos chegando na reta final! Só mais 2 capítulo e o epílogo...ai, que tristeza! Hoje a nota vai ser curtinha para não encher vocês. Beijos e até o próximo!

**Capítulo 4- Lição 4 Aparência**

Olhei atentamente a imagem refletida no espelho. A calça jeans básica, a blusa verde-musgo e o par de all-star gastos não eram exatamente o estilo de alguém que pretendia dar conselhos sobre moda deveria ter.

Particularmente, eu não encontrava nenhum problema na roupa que estava usando, mas eu tinha consciência que nem todos aprovavam. Eu estava certa desde o início: Alice seria mais indicada para aquela tarefa do que eu.

Depois da conversa com o Emmett, percebi que estava deixando uma parte importante do plano para trás: eu não estava aplicando os conselhos que eu mesma ensinava; e forçava os meninos a cumprir. Era uma pena que eu deveria começar a aplicar aquelas lições justamente por aquela que mais me incomodava. Assim que ajudasse os garotos com seus respectivos visuais, eu faria o mesmo com o meu.

Ao entrar na aula de História, avistei Jasper logo ao fundo. Ele acenou em minha direção, indicando que havia um lugar vago ali. Nos últimos dias eu tentava não pensar em tudo o que o Jacob havia me falado na semana anterior. E precisava acreditar no meu plano, caso contrário, eu não teria mais forças de executá-lo.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?" Perguntei, durante a aula.

"Preciso fazer um trabalho." Ele respondeu. "Por que?"

"Para sua próxima lição."

"Amanhã estarei livre." Ele anunciou, e eu assenti em resposta.

O assunto morreu ali e permanecemos em silêncio até o final da aula.

"Você já escolheu a roupa para o baile?" Rose perguntou durante a aula de espanhol.

"Ainda não."

"Poderíamos ir na sexta. Eu, você e Ali." Ela sugeriu.

"Pode ser." Concordei, sabendo que não havia como fugir daquilo. "Por falar no baile, você e o Edward parece que estão mais achegados." Comentei, torcendo para que minha voz saísse tão despreocupada quanto eu havia imaginado.

"Pois é. Começou a umas semanas atrás. Engraçado que nós nunca fomos muito de conversar, mas agora..." Ela disse, sem completar seus pensamentos.

"Que bom." Tentei soar o mais positiva possível.

"Acho que sim." Ela concordou com um sorriso. "E você e o Jasper?"

"O que tem?"

"Vocês também parecem mais próximos."

"É" Foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

Entre as aulas, eu e Emmett combinamos de ir ao shopping assim que a última aula terminasse. Decidi que seria mais fácil começar por ele do que pelo Edward - que com certeza ficaria relutante quanto a mudar alguma coisa.

"Por que estamos indo ao Shopping?" Emmett indagou, enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Seattle.

"Primeiro, porque depois de ficar uma semana de cama eu preciso de uma mudança de cenário. E segundo, porque sua próxima lição é sobre a aparência."

"E o que tem de errado comigo?"

"Basicamente, nada. O seu estilo parece agradar 99,9% da população feminina lá da escola." E, provavelmente, uma porcentagem da masculina também. Mas preferi não pronunciar isso em voz alta.

"Algo me diz que você se encontra entre os 0,01%" Ele provocou. Acho que não faria bem para a autoestima dele dizer que ele nem de longe fazia o meu tipo.

"Isso não importa agora. Como eu estava dizendo, eu não estou aqui para te ensinar a como se vestir. Porque isso você já sabe. Mas vou te ajudar a encontrar uma roupa para o baile."

"Por que?" Emmett perguntou.

"Porque quando se trata de roupas mais formais, você é um desastre. "

"Protesto, meritíssima." Ele levantou a mão, e eu tive que conter o impulso de responder 'negado'.

"Você foi de calça jeans para o último baile." Apontei.

"Em minha defesa eu estava usando um paletó."

"Com uma blusa dos Knicks por baixo!"

"Desde quando você se preocupa com esses detalhes? Alice que costuma ser a chata nesse assunto." Em outras circunstâncias eu teria concordado plenamente com ele, mas eu precisava manter o foco.

"E é exatamente com ela que você vai ao baile! Você irá acabar com a noite dela se você aparecer vestido como da última vez."

"Tudo bem, você venceu." Ele levantou os braços, num sinal de rendição.

O maior problema não foi achar um smoking do qual Emmett gostasse; o grande transtorno foi encontrar um que coubesse nele. O porte atlético que ele exibia era descomunal para aquelas roupas.

Finalmente, na quarta loja conseguimos encontrar alguma coisa. Claro que a roupa teria de passar por alguns ajustes, mas a vendedora pareceu não se importar em ter que tirar as medidas dele.

"Acho que a experiência não foi tão traumática assim" Ele observou enquanto voltávamos para o dormitório.

"Ao menos você não vai ter que repetir isso mais três vezes durante a semana."

"Três vezes?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Eu preciso levar o Edward e o Jasper, e na sexta eu vou com as garotas."

"Sabe, eu estou curioso. Quem são as garotas do Eddie e do Jazz?" Se o Edward estivesse ali, já o teria socado ao ouvir seu apelido de infância.

"Você sabe que eu não posso revelar."

"Eu conheço?" Ele insistiu.

"Não adianta que eu não vou falar." Respondi firme.

"Certo." Emmett pareceu aceitar minha reposta. "Acho melhor eu entrar. Prometi a Rose que assistiria Simplesmente Amor com ela"

"É o filme favorito dela." Disse surpresa.

"Eu sei. Estou tentando colocar suas aulas em práticas."

"Pensei que primeiro seria com a Alice."

"Também. Mas pelo que aprendi perceber os detalhes ao meu redor e usar de bom humor ajuda em todas as relações." Ele sorriu.

"Então vocês estão numa trégua?" Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Aquilo parecia irreal demais para mim

"Eu diria que estamos tentando chegar a uma"

"Fico feliz." Sorri genuinamente.

"Eu também." E vi o mesmo sorriso espelhado no rosto dele, antes de irmos em direções opostas.

O meu quarto estava completamente vazio, o que me dava algum tempo para pensar antes que Alice entrasse saltitando pelos cantos.

Colocar em prática a lição com o Emmett fora fácil. Graças a uma conversa que eu tinha tido com a Rose meses atrás, e ela deixara escapar esse pequeno defeito. No entanto, tratando-se do Jazz e do Edward eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que eles deveriam mudar, se é que seria necessário. Talvez eu precisasse de alguma ajuda.

Como que adivinhando os meus pensamentos, Alice entrou em nosso dormitório.

"Ali!" Exclamei, levantando-me da cama. Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ver minha melhor amiga.

"O que você quer?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Só estou feliz em te ver." Sorri.

"Claro! E o verde é o novo rosa." Olhei para ela confusa. Na metade das vezes eu não conseguia entender as referências e comparações que ela fazia.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, mas é muito importante que você não faça perguntas."

"No que você se meteu?" Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

"Nada." Respondi, mas vi que Alice não tinha acreditado muito na minha resposta. "Ali, é sério. Eu só preciso de algumas dicas sobre moda."

"Agora que eu tenho certeza de que tem alguma coisa errada. O que está acontecendo?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e eu tive que fazer um esforço para não revirar meus olhos diante de tamanho exagero.

"Eu falei sem perguntas, lembra?"

"Então nada feito." Ela cruzou os braços. E ainda falavam que eu era a densa do grupo

"Ali, eu não posso contar porque senão vou estar traindo a confiança de duas pessoas." Expliquei, e aos poucos vi sua expressão suavizar.

"Tudo bem. O que é?" Ela perguntou, rendendo-se.

"Analisando a aparência do Edward e do Jasper, o que você mudaria?"

"Bem, o Edward poderia dar um jeito naquele cabelo. Talvez se ele parasse de colocasse tanto gel, ficaria melhor. E ao invés daqueles óculos ele deveria começar a usar umas lentes." Eu concordava com ela sobre o cabelo. Eu preferia muito mais quando ele não tentava domá-lo.

"Certo. E as roupas?"

"Também. As roupas dele parecem ter saído de um filme dos anos oitenta." Ri do comentário dela. Ao menos ele não usava suspensórios.

"Anotado. E sobre o Jazz?"

"Sobre o Jazz? Eu não sei."

"Como você não sabe?" Perguntei surpresa. Ela tinha opinião formada sobre o estilo de todos e o que deveriam mudar. Por que não ele?

"Eu não acho que ele precise mudar."

"Estranho. Eu achei que você seria a primeira a reclamar das blusas de banda e com referências a HP." Eu não tinha nada contra as blusas do OffSpring e similares, mas o Jazz meio que exagerava na dose.

"Oh, é verdade. Tem isso." Ela comentou, distraída.

"E as calças quadriculadas."Apontei.

"Isso também." Eu estava achando muito estranho que justamente Alice parecia estar tão cega para esses pequenos defeitos.

"Acho que é só isso então. Obrigada."

"E você?" Ela perguntou, subitamente.

"O que tem eu?"

"Você não quer saber o que você tem que mudar?"

"Não." Disse, enfaticamente.

"Eu começaria pelas blusas. Você se esconde demais." Ela aconselhou, ignorando minha resposta.

"Alice!" Disse num tom de advertência.

"Outra coisa: Você sabe que all-star não é o único calçado existente, certo?" Meu Deus! Ela não desistia não?

"Eu não estou ouvindo você." Tapei meus ouvidos. Eu sabia que era uma atitude infantil, mas eu não pude evitar.

Alice riu e nada mais falou. Depois de um tempo notei que ela estava me encarando com um ar pensativo.

"O que?" Perguntei, na defensiva.

"Nada. Só estou tentando imaginar que tipo de acordo vocês três fizeram."

"Se eu pudesse contar, eu contaria."

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu brevemente. "Quer fazer alguma coisa?"

"Estou aberta a sugestões."

"Que tal uma noite das garotas? Eu, você e Rose?" Alice sugeriu.

"Rose está ocupada com o Emmett."

"Jura?"

"Juro."

"Então será só nós duas. Você vai à locadora, e eu vou a mercearia comprar as coisas."

"E quem vai arrumar essa bagunça aqui?" Apontei, para as várias peças de roupas que estavam espalhadas em sua cama. "Afinal, o que aconteceu?"

"Estava tentando encontrar uma roupa." Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Onde você foi?" Perguntei, curiosa. Alice nunca fazia um estardalhaço tão grande em um dia normal de aula.

"Estudar. Com o Jasper." Ela respondeu, sem me encarar. Aquilo estava ficando muito estranho.

"Ah!"

Alice ficou de arrumar aquela bagunça depois que voltasse do pequeno mercado que ficava ao lado do colégio. A locadora também não ficava muito longe, apenas a dois quarteirões dali. Infelizmente, era tempo o suficiente para que minha mente divagasse sobre o comportamento da Alice.

A pergunta que ela havia feito na semana passada sobre eu já ter me apaixonado, ecoava em minha mente. Será que ela havia se apaixonado pelo Jasper? Quando resolvi colocar o meu plano maluco em ação eu estava ciente que meu coração iria ser sacrificado. Porém, eu não havia cogitado a idéia de que outros corações pudessem sofrer o mesmo destino.

Fui para a seção de comédias, e peguei os filmes que me interessavam. Mas, não pude deixar de notar a capa de _Hitch. _Eu podia jurar que o Will Smith estava zombando de mim naquela foto.

Quando voltei, Alice já estava colocando uma pizza no microondas que tínhamos no quarto. Abri o frigobar e vi que ela também tinha comprado refrigerante e sorvete, além de alguns doces.

Quando estávamos prestes a nos acomodar em nossas camas, e a assistir filme ouvimos batidas em nossa porta. Péssimo horário para alguém fazer isso. Olhei para Alice, e ambas levantamos para abrir a porta.

"Edward? Jasper? O que fazem aqui?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Estávamos entediados." Jasper respondeu com as mãos nos bolsos.

"O que estão fazendo?" Edward perguntou se esticando para ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa dentro do quarto.

"Comendo e assistindo filmes. Entrem." Alice convidou, dando passagem a eles. Lá se foi nossa noite de garotas.

"Que filme vocês vão ver?" Jasper acomodou-se na cama da Alice, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo na minha.

"Nem adianta ficar animado porque é comédia romântica." Alice avisou, retirando uma pizza do microondas.

"Não me diga que é A Proposta?" Edward perguntou revirando os olhos.

"É meu filme favorito do momento." Defendi.

"Do momento? Já faz um ano."

"Detalhes." Encolhi os ombros.

Alice distribuiu a pizza e o refrigerante, enquanto eu cuidava do filme. Com tudo acertado, nós nos deitamos em nossas respectivas camas- ao lado dos garotos. Qualquer um que entrasse no quarto naquele momento diria que ali estava dois casais de namorados – e bem apaixonados- devido a proximidade que estávamos. Mas tudo não passava de uma ilusão.

"Olha essa bunda!" Alice comentou com um suspiro. A bunda em questão era do Ryan Reynolds, na cena em que ele aparece como ele veio ao mundo - ou quase.

"Essa é a melhor cena." Troquei um olhar cúmplice com a Alice.

"Então é por isso que você gosta de ver esse filme?" Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido parecendo irritado.

"Motivo mais que suficiente." Provoquei.

Durante o filme, de forma consciente ou não, Edward passou a mão em volta dos meus ombros de forma quase possessiva. Pela minha visão periférica percebi que Jasper tinha feito o mesmo com a Alice.

"Primeiro você diz que eu tenho baixa autoestima e agora você critica minha aparência." Jazz apontou irritado.

"Olha, foram vocês que começaram essa maluquice, então sem reclamações." Eu já estava ficando cansada deles me questionarem á cada lição.

"Eu nunca imaginei, que você entre todas as pessoas se apegaria tanto a aparência."

"Por quê? Por que eu não me visto bem? "

"Não. É só que você me parecia imune a esse fator."

"Olha, para ajudar vocês, eu tive que deixar algumas convicções pessoais de lado, e definitivamente a importância que dou a aparência é uma delas" Jasper me encarou, visivelmente consternado. "Com certeza existem inúmeras garotas que aprovariam esse seu visual de aspirante a Johnny Depp, particularmente eu desconfio que Alice seja uma delas."

"Alice?" Ele perguntou num misto de surpresa e ...esperança?

"Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que você tem que focar na regra e não na exceção."

"O que _você_ acha sobre a minha aparência?" Comprimi meus lábios, enquanto pensava numa resposta diferente da verdade.

"Acho que esse visual combina com você. Não estou dizendo que aprovo, mas o conjunto lhe cai bem." A verdade era que sim, de um modo geral, eu aprovava o visual dele. Fazia parte de sua identidade e jeito de ser. Mas, infelizmente, aquilo precisava mudar.

"Então por que eu tenho que mudar?"

"Porque não sou eu quem dita os padrões, e nem a Alice. E se você quer fazer isso certo você precisa se adequar ao que eles dizem." Expliquei pela milésima vez.

"Ok." Ele respondeu, visivelmente contrariado.

Diferentemente do Emmett, as coisas não fluíram tão bem com o Jasper. Parecia que discordávamos em tudo.

"Deixa eu ver se entendi. Tudo bem se eu usar essas blusas com palavras desconexas na estampa, mas é péssimo se eu usar algo que transmita algum significado?" Jasper segurava duas opções de blusa que eu tinha sugerido. Eu estava tentando harmonizar o estilo dele com as roupas da loja, mas aquilo estava difícil.

"É o que todos os garotos usam." Tentei fazer com que ele entendesse, mas Jasper parecia estar determinado a me contrariar.

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sou como os demais."

"Quer saber? Cansei! Outro dia continuamos essa aula. Eu vou embora." Seu eu ficasse ali, eu acabaria discutindo com ele de verdade, coisa que eu não queria.

Fui embora do Shopping e assim que cheguei à escola fui ao pequeno café que tinha ali. Pedi um _Caramel Machiato _e um muffin de chocolate e sentei em uma das mesas externas.

Eu precisava ler alguma coisa para poder distrair a minha mente do ocorrido minutos antes. O único livro que eu tinha na bolsa era O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Desde a conversa que eu tivera com o Jasper, semanas antes, eu decidi reler alguns livros sob uma nova perspectiva. Embora já tivesse lido aquele livro incontáveis vezes, eu nunca tinha cogitado certos fatos._ Se Heathcliff não tivesse fugido após ouvir aquela conversa, teria Cathy se casado com Edgar? Será que eles seriam felizes juntos? Ou o resultado seria o mesmo?_

"Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que consegue ler tão tranquilamente num lugar agitado." Edward comentou, sentando-se a minha frente.

"Hoje nem está tão movimentado." Comentei, olhando ao redor

"É verdade. O que está lendo?" Levantei o livro para que ele pudesse ver a capa. "Por que eu ainda pergunto?" Ele lamentou, fazendo uma careta.

"Realmente, eu não sei." Disse com um sorriso.

"Ter que ler esse livro no primeiro ano foi traumático para mim. Eu não consigo entender seu fascínio por esse livro. Quer dizer, o Heathcliff era um sujeito cruel, a Catherine era uma garota egoísta e eles conseguiram destruir a vida de todos que o rodeavam- por pura maldade e egoísmo." Revirei os olhos. Ele nunca entenderia a beleza oculta nas páginas daquele livro.

"Mas essa é a questão. Mesmo tendo temperamentos difíceis e com qualidades anti-heróicas, a relação deles era inquebrável."Expliquei.

"A nossa também. E nem precisamos brigar para provar isso." Ele comentou com o seu sorriso torto, sabendo muito bem como ganhar uma discussão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, mudando de assunto.

"Estava saindo da biblioteca quando vi você aqui. E você? Pensei que estaria no shopping com o Jazz." Edward disse a última frase, num tom quase que mordaz.

"Deveria. Mas ele começou a reclamar do que eu falava e acabamos discutindo."

"Que chato! Sobre o quê é a próxima lição, afinal?"

"Aparência." Respondi.

"Interessante."

"Sério? Eu pensei que você seria o primeiro a reclamar."

"Eu sei que eu posso melhorar algumas coisas, mas nunca tive coragem." Nunca tinha percebido que Edward tinha algum interesse em mudar sua aparência. Talvez, Rose estivesse despertando esse lado nele.

"Que tal amanhã?" Sugeri.

"Ótimo. Agora eu vou parar de atrapalhar você." Ele disse levantando-se.

"Pode ficar, se quiser. Prefiro sua companhia a do Heathcliff" Disse com um sorriso.

"Bom saber." Ele sorriu, sentando-se novamente na cadeira.

No instante em que o sinal da última aula tocou, eu e o Edward já estávamos a caminho do lar de todos os consumistas.

"Você deve estar batendo algum tipo de recorde pessoal." Comentou ele, bem humorado

"Nem me fale." Revirei os olhos, entediada.

"Por onde iremos começar?" Ele perguntou, enquanto percorria o shopping com os olhos.

"Roupas." Respondi, arrastando-o para dentro de uma loja. Se Alice estivesse ali, com certeza estaria orgulhosa de ver tanta animação da minha parte. "Vamos começar pelas blusas." Informei.

"Que tal essa?" Ele perguntou incerto. Ele segurava uma blusa branca com várias palavras na estampa; a mesma que Jasper havia recusado.

"Você gostou?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Não sei. Acho que não combina muito com o meu estilo." Ele respondeu, colocando a blusa de volta no lugar.

"Então vamos no concentrar no básico." Olhei em volta procurando as roupas. Peguei algumas blusas simples, com pouca ou nenhuma estampa, algumas com a gola em 'V' e outras de manga comprida. "Segure isso aqui que nós vamos procurar umas calças." Disse entregando-lhe as roupas.

"Vê se não exagera! Não pretendo estourar meu limite hoje." Como se fosse possível estourar um cartão –quase- ilimitado.

Peguei algumas calças que achei que ele iria gostar, e o empurrei em direção ao provador.

"Bella?" Ele chamou.

Sinceramente, nada no mundo me prepararia para aquela visão. Ele estava usando uma blusa verde, devidamente abotoada e com as mangas enroladas na altura no cotovelo. O tecido tinha pequenas listras verticais e o tom de verde parecia ser o tom exato para combinar com os seus olhos.

De onde tinha surgido aquela blusa? Eu não a tinha pegado.

Respira Bella! E feche a boca para você não babar, lembrei a mim mesma.

A calça que ele usava estava na medida certa, nem apertada, nem larga demais. Sem mencionar a lavagem na calça, que dava um ar displicente ao visual.

"Como eu estou?" Ele perguntou. Quando eu recuperasse minha habilidade linguística, eu responderia àquela pergunta. "Bella?"

"Sim? Hum...ficou bom."

"Legal." Ele sorriu torto. "Vou experimentar as outras." Ele avisou voltando ao provador. Como se aquela tortura já não tivesse sido suficiente.

Ele experimentou as demais roupas e fez questão que eu opinasse em todas elas. Como eu sempre dizia: tortura, no meu caso, tinha nome e sobrenome; e agora estava em processo de um novo visual.

Saí da área dos provadores e fui para a parte feminina da loja. Olhei para as roupas, imaginando qual delas eu deveria comprar. Eu sabia que eu estava enlouquecendo, mas eu estava começando a cogitar em pedir ajuda à Alice.

"No que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou, atrás de mim.

"Que eu preciso comprar umas roupas." Respondi, distraída com as peças a minha frente.

"Para quê?" E precisava ter uma razão para isso? Bem, eu acho que no meu caso realmente precisa.

"Quando eu decidi dar aulas a vocês, eu resolvi que também faria as lições."

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. "Você quer conquistar alguém?"

_Você_, respondi em meus pensamentos.

"Não, quer dizer, não sei."Respondi, desconcertada. Aquelas perguntas estavam tomando um caminho muito perigoso.

"É o Jasper?"- Ele perguntou, sério.

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?" Eu não queria responder àquela pergunta.

"Bella..."

"Por favor?" Supliquei.

"Tudo bem." O silêncio pairou no ar brevemente, antes dele voltar a falar "Quer que eu te ajude?"

"Com o quê?" Perguntei, confusa.

"A escolher as roupas."

"Eu estava pensando em pedir ajuda à Alice"

"Mas eu já estou aqui. E seria uma ótima maneira de te agradecer por tudo."

"Eu não sei."

"Por favor?" Ele pediu e eu não sabia como dizer não àqueles olhos verdes.

Eu não sabia exatamente como mudar o meu visual, mas pela quantidade de roupas que o Edward pegava, ele tinha alguma idéia de como fazê-lo. Ao menos foi o que eu pensei até ver o que ele trazia.

"O que é isso?"

"São vestidos." Ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"E quem vai usá-los? Você?" Perguntei sarcástica.

"Bella!"

"Eu não vou usar. Eu não uso vestidos! "

"Eu sei. É exatamente por isso. Eu não sei o que você tem que mudar, mas já que você quer mudar; os vestidos seriam uma grande mudança." Encarei-o desconfiada. Enquanto uma parte minha estava feliz por ele não saber em que eu devia mudar, achando que ele pensava que eu não precisava mudar nada. A outra parte, a mais racional, dizia que ele falava isso por não prestar atenção suficiente em mim.

E sinceramente eu não precisava ir muito longe; aquele dia no refeitório era prova suficiente para apoiar meu lado racional.

"Tudo bem." Respondi. Prestando ou não atenção em mim ele estava certo sobre a mudança.

Entrei no provador carregando os vestidos junto comigo. Ao menos ele não tinha escolhido nenhuma cor muito chamativa. Decide-me pelo vestido azul de mangas curtas, que parava um pouco antes do meu joelho.

"E então?" Perguntei, saindo da cabine.

"Uau!" Ele exclamou, olhando fixamente para mim.

"Você gostou ou odiou?"

"Gostei. Muito."

"Obrigada." Respondi corando.

"Você não vai experimentar os outros?"

"Acho que não. Minha mudança precisa ser gradual." Primeiro eu precisava me habituar a usar vestidos, antes de gastar minha mesada toda neles.

"Ok."

Depois de uma pequena discussão sobre quem pagaria pelo vestido –desnecessário dizer que foi ele quem ganhou- saímos da loja.

"E agora?"

"Precisamos nos livrar desses óculos." Disse olhando para a armação escura que ele usava.

"Enlouqueceu?"

"Não. Vamos trocá-los por lentes."

"Eu tenho lentes."

"E por que não usa?" Não conseguia entender o porquê de ele esconder olhos como aqueles atrás de óculos tão pesados. Eu nunca usaria óculos se tivesse olhos como os dele.

"Eu me acho estranho com elas. Sei lá, já uso óculos há tanto tempo que acho que fazem parte de mim."

"Já que você tem as lentes, então acho que acabamos por aqui." Falei aliviada por estar saindo de lá mais cedo que o planejado.

"Que tal irmos ao cinema antes de partirmos para a segunda fase?" Ele convidou, e eu mordi o lábio, incerta sobre qual resposta dar. _Se eu queria ir ao cinema com ele? Com certeza! Se isso seria prudente? Nem tanto._ Eu precisava tirá-lo do meu sistema e passar um tempo extra a sós com ele faria exatamente o oposto.

"Acho melhor não. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer."

"Certo. " Eu tinha certeza que ele podia ver a verdade nos meus olhos, mas ele não disse nada para me desmentir.

O caminho de volta ao dormitório foi preenchido pelo mais absoluto silêncio. Aquilo não era incomum para nós- sempre preferíamos o silêncio às conversas desnecessárias. Mas aquele silêncio era desconfortável, pesado. Pesado o suficiente para sufocar as palavras que queriam ser ditas, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizê-las.

"O que você vai fazer com o meu cabelo?" Ele cruzou os braços e parou em frente a porta do banheiro.

"Depois que você lavar eu te respondo."

"Bella!" Ele disse meu nome num tom de advertência.

"Falar meu nome desse jeito não vai adiantar nada. " Cruzei os braços afrontando-o e o encarei com o meu melhor olhar de desdém.

"Tudo bem, mas se você estragar o meu cabelo eu acabo com o seu." Ele ameaçou, fechando a porta do banheiro

"Quantos anos você tem? Seis?" Gritei do lado de fora.

"Quase."

Depois de ele ter lavado o cabelo e tirado os quilos de que eram usados para fixá-los, eu pude começar o meu trabalho. Sequei seus cabelos com um secador (cortesia da Alice) e logo os fios tomaram sua forma original, levemente bagunçados. Peguei uma pomada de fixação(também a Alice) apenas para garantir que o visual permanecesse daquela maneira por mais tempo.

"O que achou?" Levei-o até o espelho que ficava no banheiro.

"Meu cabelo está estranho." Ele respondeu com uma careta. Estranho! Ele parecia um modelo saído de uma das páginas da Vogue que Alice tinha lá no quarto.

"Não está não. Eu sempre preferi ele assim." Se ele soubesse que eu tinha vontade de correr meus dedos por seus cabelos todas as vezes que eles estavam assim...

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Fica mais natural."

"Se você diz."

"Agora é colocar a lente." Peguei as lentes que estavam intocadas na embalagem e tirei-as do estojo. Levando em conta que nenhum dos dois tinha nenhuma experiência com lentes, até que conseguimos colocá-la bem rápido. "Pronto"

"Eu pareço diferente." Ele falou, olhando-se no espelho.

"É." Concordei incapaz de dar voz aos meus reais pensamentos.

"Só me diz uma coisa" Ele se virou, ficando frente a frente comigo. Olhei nos seus olhos que agora pareciam estar ainda mais verdes. Eu poderia me perder neles facilmente.

"O que?" Balbuciei.

"Diz que não é o Jacob." Ele pediu com uma voz suave.

"Não é o Jacob."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta." Passei as mãos no cabelo, nervosamente. "Eu vou indo nessa. Nos vemos amanhã."

"Até."

"Qual deles?" Alice perguntou indecisa. Ela segurava dois vestidos e olhava para mim e Rose.

Quinta-feira tinha passado rapidamente e a sexta-feira já havia chegado. No entanto, algumas coisas não haviam mudado. Edward ainda não havia aderido ao seu novo visual, coisa que ele só faria no dia do baile. Por outro lado, Jasper e eu voltamos a nos falar e ele até tinha voltado ao shopping e comprado algumas roupas que eu havia indicado, mas era possível ver a contradição nos seus olhos.

"E então?" Alice insistiu.

"O verde." Rose respondeu tão distraída quanto eu.

"O que deu em vocês?" A baixinha perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Nada." Respondemos em uníssono.

"Sei." Ela disse desconfiada. "Vocês tem certeza que é o verde?"

"Essa é sua cor favorita, Ali." Rose respondeu.

"Eu sei. Mas é que ultimamente eu tenho preferido o azul."

"Então escolha o azul." Revirei os olhos.

"Vocês tem certeza?"

"Absoluta!" Rose e eu respondemos juntas novamente.

Alice experimentou ambos os vestidos e pediu novamente nossa opinião. Mas, no final das contas ela acabou levando o azul mesmo. Vai entender!

"Será que podemos comer antes de continuarmos essa maratona? " Perguntei, quando saíamos da loja.

"Você quer experimentar um vestido depois de ter comido?" Alice perguntou horrorizada, como se eu tivesse proferido uma blasfêmia.

"Você não me deixou almoçar, e já são duas da tarde. Eu estou faminta."

"Tudo bem. Nós vamos."

Para a minha alegria a praça de alimentação não estava cheia, o que possibilitou além de um preparo mais rápido para o meu almoço, uma vasta opção de lugares.

"Vocês já enviaram as inscrições?" Alice perguntou durante o almoço.

"Ainda não. Estou um pouco confusa com algumas coisas." Rosalie respondeu.

"Eu já preenchi as minhas, se quiser ajuda." Ofereci.

"Qual você preencheu?"

"NYU, Columbia, Darmouth, Yale e Princeton." Eu tinha notas boas o suficiente para almejar uma bolsa integral em qualquer dessas faculdades.

"A Ivy League inteira?" Rosalie ironizou.

"Deixei Harvard e Pensilvania de fora. E vocês?"

"Ainda não sei." Alice respondeu, pensativa.

"Eu estou vendo ainda." Rosalie respondeu incerta.

A simples ideia de me separar de qualquer uma delas, era doloroso demais. Na verdade, eu não conseguia imaginar nosso grupo todo se desfazendo daqui a uns meses.

Após o almoço, a maratona de compras continuou. E a sortuda da vez, ou azarada - dependendo do ponto de vista, era eu.

"Que tal esse?" Rosalie me amostrou um vestido tomara que caia.

"Eu até gostei dele, mas vermelho?" Fiz uma careta.

"É bonito!" Alice encorajou.

"Mas se formos levar em conta a freqüência a que eu fico vermelha, eu vou parecer um pimentão ambulante."

"E esse?" Alice amostrou.

"Brilho demais." Com tanto brilho eu ia parecer uma árvore de natal, ainda mais que o vestido era verde.

"Esse?" Alice pegou um vestido preto.

"Simples demais."

"Que garota complicada!" Rose bufou irritada. "Que tal esse?"

Acho que meus olhos arregalados e o meu sorriso de satisfação foram o suficiente para responder a pergunta.

**MaySampa:** A fic já está acabando. Eles não vão demorar muito para ficar juntos.

**Cris Turner:** Obrigada, flor! ^^

**danimelo: **Obrigada! (=

**Dear Leslie: **Bellita tapada! Será, será? (Isso me lembra um comercial de cerveja, só num lembro qual hehehehe)

**Franfurtado: **Algo me diz que você possa estar certa... ahauhauahuahauaha

**twibelo : **Huahauahua Confusão é bom xD

**Persephone Pendragon : **Fico feliz em saber disso. Espero que tenha gostado desse também ^^

**Ana Krol: **Humm, será que ele está indeciso? O Jake está certíssimo mesmo, é esperar para ver se a Bella vai ouvi-lo.

**Aline Santos: **Será? Será? Hehehehe Logo, logo você vai saber. É verdade! Bella está ficando mais enrolada que linha em carretel!

**: **hauahauahuahaua Ainda não sei se o Jake vai ser ma ajuda efetiva para ela, acho que o trabalho dele aqui é mais ser a consciência dela. Ou algo do tipo =)

**M: **Olá! Obrigada =D


	6. Lição nº5

**N/A: Demorou (um pouco), mas chegou! Ah, gente! Essa é a última lição *todos chora* Agora falta só um capítulo e o epílogo. Espero que gostem! Beijooooos =)**

**PS: Esqueci de avisar que os vestidos estão no profile ;)**

**Capítulo 5- Lição 5 Sensibilidade**

O sol brilhava de maneira promissora em Forks- bem diferente do prelúdio que eu esperava para aquela semana. O típico clima úmido e frio da cidade combinava mais com um momento de desfecho do que toda aquela luminosidade.

Essa seria uma semana de desfechos e términos. As lições terminariam, e durante o baile eu teria a confirmação do sucesso ou fracasso do meu plano.

Se bem que eu não precisava ir tão longe assim para saber o destino de tudo aquilo. Bastava olhar para Alice e o gosto amargo do arrependimento vinha a minha boca. Inúmeras vezes cheguei a cogitar trocar de par com ela para o baile, mas eu não sabia se aquilo apenas a faria sofrer ainda mais. Apesar de todo o tempo que passamos juntos, Jasper não parecia nutrir nenhum sentimento diferente de amizade. Talvez ele realmente amasse Rose. Seríamos três corações partidos ao final da noite, ou quatro, se contarmos com o Emmett.

"Filha, o almoço está pronto." Minha mãe gritou. Levantei do pequeno cobertor que havia forrado no quintal e fui em direção a cozinha.

Assim que entrei senti o cheiro da minha comida favorita: Ravióli de Cogumelos. Desde que voltaram de viagem, Renée e Charlie, estavam fazendo de tudo para me agradar. Eles realmente tinham ficado chateados por não terem me contado sobre a viagem. Eu como boa filha que era, estava aproveitando esse maravilhoso momento da minha vida.

Após o almoço, fui para o meu quarto e só então notei que estava com a tarde livre. Ninguém havia feito planos durante a volta para casa, nem ligado para combinar nada. Todos pareciam estar querendo ficar longe uns dos outros. Ou, talvez, eu só estivesse ficando paranóica.

Eu já estava começando a ficar entediada, quando alguém bateu à porta. Antes que eu pudesse responder, o rosto sorridente de Jacob –juntamente com o corpo- entraram no meu quarto.

"Eu não disse que podia entrar." Reclamei. "Eu poderia estar pelada."

"Se você quiser, eu espero lá fora enquanto você tira a roupa." Ele falou, movimentando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Você é nojento." Fiz uma careta, antes de acertá-lo com uma almofada. "A que devo a honra?"

"Queria saber como você está. Quase não nos vimos durante a semana." Ele me estudou atentamente com aqueles olhos pretos, e eu tinha uma leve ideia do que ele estava procurando.

"Estou bem. Só andei ocupada." E aquilo realmente não era uma mentira.

"Muitas lições?" Ele perguntou, sarcástico.

"E preparativos para o baile." Respondi, sem a menor vontade de entrar em uma discussão com ele.

"Quer dar uma volta?" Ele convidou.

"Para quê?" Perguntei, defensiva.

"Não sei. Respirar ar puro, ver gente, sair desse confinamento." Ele enumerou.

"Você fala como se eu estivesse a semanas aqui dentro."

"O confinamento nem sempre é físico." Ele falou com um ar intelectual.

"Obrigada, Freud." Revirei meus olhos e não fiz nenhuma indicação de que sairia do meu lugar.

"Vamos." Ele segurou minha mão e me levantou da cama. Decidi não lutar contra ele, afinal, ele tinha quase dois metros de altura. E com certeza, eu não o encararia!

"Então, com quem você vai ao baile?" Perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas de Forks.

"Sabe a Emily?"

"Aquela garota que veio da California?"

"Essa mesmo. Eu vou com a irmã dela."

"A Leah." Aquela não era uma pergunta, e sim uma confirmação.

"É." Eu não sabia se ficava surpresa ou confusa ao ouvir aquilo.

"Mas...Eu pensei que vocês se odiassem." Eles viviam brigando pelos cantos. Briga é sina de ódio, certo?

"Existe uma linha fina entre o amor e o ódio." Ele disse sério.

"Você está lendo algum livro de Filosofia?" Perguntei. Esse garoto só podia estar de brincadeira comigo.

"Não é preciso ler nada para saber isso. Na maioria das vezes escondemos o amor, ou atração, através de ódio e brigas." Ele explicou.

"É?" Perguntei espantada. Eu tinha quase certeza que uma pequena ruguinha estava estampada no meio da minha testa.

"Geralmente. Principalmente quando você se recusa a aceitar o sentimento, ou o objeto de sua afeição. Por exemplo, Emmett e Rose..."

"Espera!" Disse antes que ele continuasse como aquela insanidade. "Você não está querendo dizer que eles se amam, não é?"

"Bella como você pode ser tão ingênua?"

"Eu não sou ingênua!" Protestei. "Eles vivem brigando desde que nasceram, não tem a mínima chance de eles estarem apaixonados."

"Você precisa enxergar além do óbvio."

"E você precisa parar de imitar o Horatio, dizendo essas frases de efeito. Acredite em mim elas não têm nenhum efeito!" Se já não me bastasse o Charlie citando CSI Miami.

"Okay! Sem mais conselhos da minha parte." Ele levantou as mãos em rendição.

"Melhor assim. Só espero que você não use aquelas cantadas baratas com a Leah. A garota vai precisar de um bom analista depois disso."

"Não se preocupe essas eu só guardo para você" Ele piscou para mim.

Quando já estávamos no centro da cidade, Jake, convenientemente, lembrou que tinha de passar na casa do Mike. Como eu não conseguia ouvir o nome do Newton sem ter ânsias de vômito, decidi ficar sentada em um banco da pequena praça de Forks enquanto esperava por ele.

"Bella?" Escutei aquela voz extremamente familiar me chamando.

"Oi, Edward." Olhei em sua direção. Ele estava lindo com sempre, mas os cabelos desarrumados –fruto de sua compulsão em passar a mão por eles- davam um charme ainda maior. Era mil vezes melhor do que quando ele tentava acertá-los.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, ajeitando os óculos.

"Esperando o Jake, ele foi à casa do Mike." Vi o rosto dele se contorcendo em uma careta. Nós compartilhávamos a mesma opinião sobre o Newton. "E você?"

"Eu estava indo para sua casa, mas pelo visto eu deveria ter ligado antes."

"Não. Você pode ficar um pouco comigo e com o Jake e depois podemos assistir a um filme." Sugeri. Eu sabia que estava sendo masoquista em propor passar um tempo sozinha com ele, mas eu não estava me importando.

"Eu não sei" Ele respondeu indeciso. "Acho melhor não. Talvez amanhã."

"Tudo bem." Encolhi os ombros e forcei um sorriso.

Edward foi embora e eu senti todos aqueles sentimentos voltarem. Eu devia estar fora de qualquer padrão de sanidade mental quando aceitei ajudar aqueles garotos. Jake e eu acabamos indo a sorveteria, já que o dia estava propício para aquilo.

No domingo, tudo se repetiu. O telefone não tocou em nenhum momento, e ninguém bateu à porta. Nem mesmo Edward. Parecia que havíamos feito um acordo não verbal de não nos vermos durante o fim de semana. Até mesmo na nossa volta para a escola. Embora conversássemos, eu ainda conseguia sentir que alguma coisa havia mudado. Eu só me perguntava se eu era a causadora de tudo aquilo.

Felizmente, na segunda-feira, as coisas pareciam estar voltando à normalidade.

"Faltam quatro dias!" Alice exclamou na hora do almoço, fazendo quase o refeitório inteiro olhar em sua direção.

"Não sei para que tanta animação." Murmurei.

"Só espero que nenhum dos três esqueçam o corsage." Rose avisou.

"Sim, mamãe." Emmett, provocou.

"Olha aqui..." Rose começou a falar, o dedo em riste demonstrando toda sua irritação, mas acabou parando no meio do caminho já que o sinal acabou tocando.

"Acho melhor irmos andando." Alice disse puxando Rose pela mão.

"Posso falar com vocês?" Perguntei aos garotos.

"Claro" Jasper respondeu.

"A próxima lição pode ser hoje?" Perguntei. Quanto mais cedo eu acabasse com aquilo, melhor seria para mim.

"Mas já?" Edward perguntou tristonho.

"Sim."

"Claro. A que horas?" Emmett indagou.

"Depois da aula vocês estão livres?"

"Sim. Espera! Vão ser todos juntos?" Jasper perguntou surpreso.

"Vai. Nessa lição não tem necessidade de separá-los." Expliquei.

"Podemos passar no seu dormitório depois da aula." Emmett sugeriu.

"Combinado."

"Bem vindos a sua última lição." Falei, assim que os meninos se sentaram no pequeno sofá que eu tinha no quarto. "Antes de qualquer coisa, embora eu saiba que é o desejo de todos aqui, eu gostaria de lembrá-los para manterem o nome das admiradas em sigilo, ok? E nada de perguntas sobre isso." A última coisa que eu precisava era de uma briga entre eles na última lição. Eu não queria nem imaginar a confusão que seria se o nome Rosalie Hale viesse à tona.

"Sobre o que é a lição?" Edward perguntou.

"Sensibilidade." Respondi com um sorriso.

"Por um acaso você não vai nos obrigar a ver um filme de mulherzinha, vai?" Emmett protestou.

"Ou vai querer que nós comecemos a chorar?" Jasper se juntou ao protesto.

"Não é nada disso!" Revirei os olhos. "Segundo um dicionário, sensibilidade é a habilidade de experimentar e entender sentimentos profundos. Essa última lição nada mais é do que tudo o que vocês já fizeram antes, só que agora a sensibilidade é essencial; tanto para entender os seus sentimentos quando os delas. E lembre-se que, às vezes, mesmo com todos esses passos, vocês não conseguirão ganhar a garota no final."

"Isso não é legal." Emmett reclamou.

"Não mesmo. Vocês vão precisar perceber se suas investidas estão surtindo algum efeito. Caso não estejam, recuem. Não adianta insistir quando o outro lado não está disposto a ceder. E mais uma vez: sejam sensíveis com relação aos sentimentos delas!" Instruí. "Bem, acho que era isso." Era tão estranho dizer adeus a isso. Eu já estava ficando acostumada àqueles encontros semanais.

"Essas lições acabaram muito rápido." Edward murmurou, quase de maneira inaudível.

"Obrigado por tudo, Bella." Jasper disse antes de me abraçar.

"De nada." Sorri.

"É Bellinha, você arrasou!" É necessário dizer que o Emmett me esmagou em um abraço? Acho que não.

"Valeu, Emmett" Disse, tentando recuperar minha função respiratória.

"É uma pena não poder mais te chamar de professorinha, professorinha." Edward me abraçou, antes de beijar levemente minha bochecha.

"Pois é." Disse embaraçada, sentindo meu rosto ficando vermelho.

"Tchau, Bella." Ele se despediu.

"Tchau."

Eu sabia que aquele não era um adeus definitivo, mas para o meu coração era. Ali ficavam enterradas todas as minhas esperanças. Dali em diante, Edward e Bella, mais do que nunca, seriam frutos da minha imaginação.

"Bella?" Jasper chamou, acordando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Oi."

"Eu tenho uma dúvida. O que é um _corsage_?" Ele perguntou, timidamente. Por que eu não me apaixonava por ele?

"Aquela flor que as garotas usam no pulso." Respondi.

"Ah! De que cor é o seu vestido?"

"Azul."

"E onde eu compro isso?" Ele perguntou, hesitante.

"Não faço a mínima ideia."

"Certo, vou perguntar a alguém então. Até mais." Ele saiu, me deixando novamente a sós com os meus pensamentos.

O ginásio estava totalmente decorado. Nem parecia mais o campo de batalha das aulas de educação física. Ao menos era assim que eu encarava. Na verdade, era quase agradável estar ali.

"Que decoração é essa?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto estávamos na fila. Havia apenas um casal na nossa frente para entregar os convites.

"Não sei. Acho que Monte Carlo." Respondi em dúvida.

"Nada disso! É Las Vegas, baby. Las Vegas." Eric –que estava responsável pelos convites- respondeu. E de uma maneira bem _peculiar_, eu diria.

"Valeu, Eric!" Forcei um sorriso. Eu tinha a nítida impressão que ele repetiria aquilo à noite toda.

"Como você e o Edward aquentam ele?"

"A Força está conosco." Jasper falou num tom solene, me fazendo rir.

"Certo."

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" Ele ofereceu.

"Não sei. Será que tem alguma chance de terem batizado a bebida?" Levando em conta que o time de futebol estava perto do ponche aquilo era bem provável.

"Verdade." Ele assentiu. "O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu não sei. Não tenho o hábito de ir a bailes."

"Nem eu."

"Nós somos uma droga." Disse me sentando em uma das mesas.

"É, nós somos." Ele concordou rindo.

A mesa que pegamos ficava na direção da entrada, o que nos dava uma ótima visão de quem entrava e saía. Jasper e eu conversávamos para preencher o silêncio, mas nossa atenção estava sempre voltada para frente. Para o nosso alívio, não demorou muito para que Alice e Emmett aparecessem. Ele estava impecável em seu _smoking, _enquanto Alice estava maravilhosa num vestido tomara que caia azul claro. Os saltos que ela usava, ajudaram a diminuir a diferença entre ela e Emmett.

Eles logo no acharam e vieram até nós. Alice sentou ao lado do Jasper, com Emmett do seu outro lado,

"Eu preciso beber alguma coisa." Emmett comentou, levantando-se. "Alguém quer?"

"Eu quero!" Alice e Jasper responderam juntos.

"Bella?"

"Só se não estiver com álcool." Eu soei tão Charlie Swan naquele momento que até eu me assustei.

Pouco tempo depois Emmett voltava equilibrando quatro copos nas mãos.

"A opção sem álcool não tinha. É melhor beber isso ou vai ficar com sede."

"Ok." Aceitei o copo que ele me entregava. Bebi um gole do líquido e senti minha garganta queimar um pouco. Mas até que não era tão ruim assim. Na verdade, era até gostoso.

Antes que eu pudesse me preparar psicologicamente para o acontecimento, Rose e Edward entraram no salão. O vestido vermelho abraçava perfeitamente as curvas dela. E ele, bem, ele estava deslumbrante. Mesmo com a distância, eu podia notar os olhos verdes brilhantes - agora - não mais escondidos pelos óculos. Era melhor eu nem começar a falar dos cabelos porque senão, eu ficaria divagando por um bom tempo.

Eles combinavam tão perfeitamente que chegava a doer. E não era apenas eu quem havia notado, todos naquela festa pareciam estar com os olhos grudados neles, enquanto caminhavam em nossa direção.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, e Rose sentou entre ele e Emmett. Nosso grupo agora estava completo. Nosso pequeno e confuso hexágono amoroso. A conversa até que fluía muito bem, diferente da mudez e estranheza do início da semana.

"Meu Deus! Que vestido é aquele que a Tanya está usando? Era melhor ela escrever 'Vadia' na testa." Rose comentou. Nunca descobri o real motivo da hostilidade entre elas. Mas eu conseguia entender o porquê de ela odiar a Tanya. Quer dizer, a Tanya era bem odiável.

"Eu gostei." Emmett elogiou, olhando a loira de cima a baixo. Não que ele precisasse fazer isso, já que eles haviam namorado durante o nosso primeiro ano ali.

"Lógico que você gostou. Por que isso não me surpreende?" Rosalie parecia estar... magoada? Aquilo era tão não-comum. Emmett a olhou por um instante e então suspirou.

"Desculpa. Eu não tive a intenção... Eu só queria implicar com você. Desculpa." Ele pediu. Rose o encarou surpresa. Era como se pela primeira vez ela realmente estivesse o vendo.

"Você está linda." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo desviar a atenção do que ocorria bem na minha frente.

"Obrigada" Agradeci, corando. "Parece que o seu visual está fazendo sucesso. Várias garotas não param de te olhar." Todos agora enxergavam o que só eu via. Mesmo que ele não ficasse com a Rose, haveria uma fila imensa de garotas querendo ocupar o seu lugar. Eu tinha uma sorte tremenda!

"Sério? Nem reparei."

"Você está partindo corações." Incluindo o meu, adicionei nos meus pensamentos.

"Você também." Ele elogiou me olhando atentamente. Eu queria desviar o olhar, mas os olhos dele exerciam uma atração quase que magnética sobre os meus.

"Eu não agüento mais ficar sentada!" Alice reclamou entediada, desmanchando a pequena bolha na qual eu estava com Edward. "Vamos dançar!" Ela ordenou ao Emmett.

"Sim, senhora!" Ele concordou, levantando-se. Ele esticou sua mão para Alice que aceitou com muita prontidão.

"Vamos, Edward?" Rose convidou.

"Hum...claro." Logo, Edward e Rose estavam se juntando aos demais casais na pista de dança. Olhei para Jasper e assim como eu, ele mantinha os olhos fixos na pista. Nessa hora, _Lesson learned_ da Alicia Keys começou a tocar. Aquilo não era justo.

"Quer dançar?" Ele perguntou.

"Não acho uma boa idéia. Quer dizer, você já me viu andando?"

"Já que estamos aqui, acho que deveríamos passar por todos os processos, mesmo os dolorosos." Ele propôs com um sorriso.

"Ok, mas só uma música." Avisei.

"Viu? Até que não está tão mal." Jasper elogiou, bem-humorado.

"É assim que você elogia uma garota?" Zombeteira, arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Oh! Eu esqueci. Sensibilidade, não é?"

"Exatamente!" Concordei com uma risada.

"Ei! Tenha a sensibilidade de não pisar nos meus dedos." Ele reclamou. Eu olhei para baixo e vi que estava pisando em seu pé.

"Desculpe." Pedi, tentando controlar o riso. O que não deu muito certo, já que o próprio Jasper começou a rir.

Nós acabamos dançando muito mais do que eu havia planejado. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir eu estava gostando de estar ali. Eu realmente estava me divertindo. Era isso ou aquele ponche realmente estava fazendo efeito em mim.

"Acho que eu preciso beber alguma coisa." Jasper avisou e saímos da pista.

"Os meus pés estão me matando." Reclamei, enquanto bebia um pouco do ponche. Eu já nem sentia mais o gosto do álcool.

"Não seria eu quem deveria falar isso?"

"Engraçadinho." Revirei meus olhos, antes de estirar a língua para ele.

"Quer ir embora?" Ele perguntou, provavelmente notando o meu cansaço.

"Acho que sim." Percorri o salão com meu olhar, mas não consegui achar ninguém. Parecia que todos os casais ali presentes resolveram ir dançar e estava impossível achá-los. A única pessoa que consegui encontrar foi o Jacob, que parecia estar se divertindo à beça com a Leah.

O caminho de volta até o dormitório foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Diferente do da festa, aquele era um silêncio muito mais tolerável.

"Obrigada. Me diverti muito hoje." Agradeci, parada a porta do meu quarto.

"Eu também." Ele sorriu e pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Posso tentar uma coisa?"

"O quê?" Perguntei, curiosa.

"Isso." Ele sussurrou, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus. Fechei os meus olhos esperando que aquelas sensações tão conhecidas começassem: o coração acelerado, as borboletas no estômago, os fogos de artifício, mas nada apareceu. Deixei que Jasper aprofundasse o beijo, ainda na esperança de sentir algo a mais, mas de nada adiantou. Ele beijava muito bem, disso eu não tinha dúvidas. No entanto, aquele beijo não chegava a significar mais do que ele realmente era: um simples beijo.

"Jazz..." Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas não consegui;

"Então?"

"Eu não sei como dizer isso, quer dizer, foi bom, mas..." Mordi o lábio, hesitante em terminar a frase.

"Você não sentiu nada." Ele concluiu.

"É." Admiti, envergonhada.

"Eu também não." Ele sorriu.

"Nós realmente somos uma droga." Disse também sorrindo.

"Sem dúvidas." Ele riu. "Boa noite, Bells." Ele se despediu, dando um beijo no meu rosto.

"Noite, Jazz." Sussurrei, antes dele ir embora. Fiquei olhando o corredor até Jasper aparecer ao final dele, quando olhei para o lado oposto senti meu corpo congelando. Alice estava estática, olhando em minha direção. Assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram, foi como se ela tivesse despertado de um transe, e correu na direção oposta. "Alice? Alice!" Chamei, mas foi em vão.

Tudo começava a dar errado.

**Ana Krol : **Já que o próximo capítulo é o último, acho que posso dizer que eles ficarão juntos muito em breve ahuahaua

**Aline: **yep! Além de um longo bloqueio que eu tive com essa fic, eu ainda escrevo outras fanfics e o tempo disponível diário que eu tenho para escrever é bem limitado, então...

**MaySampa: **Agora é a hora da verdade hehehehehe

**Kiaraa: **Obrigada, flor ^^ O desenrolo ou o enrolo começou huahauahuahaua

**Breese: **OMG! E eu que achava que era ansiosa hehhehehehe Assim eu não odeio os lobisomens, mas prefiro os vampiros, sem dúvidas!

**Klapaucius: **Não desisto mesmo! xD Pena que já está no fim =/

**manucss:** Eba! Seja bem vinda! Acho que essa Bella foi a Bella mais anta/lerda que eu já escrevi. Ela se supera. Mas o pior que eu conheço pessoas assim...

**Franfurtado: **Concordo com TUDO o que você disse. Fato!

**Twibelo: **Ownn que bom que você gosta! *_* Eu quis escrevê-la bem nesse estilo teen mesmo xD


	7. A última Lição

**N/A: **E chegamos ao fim! Não vou ficar triste agora não, só no último post de verdade xD Ainda teremos um epílogo (que já está quase pronto) e um capítulo extra. Espero que vocês gostem do que tem para vir. Beiiiijooooos!

**Capítulo 6- A última lição .**

**[BPOV]**

Espera. Não havia ação mais cruel do que sentar e esperar sem saber o que estava por vir. Já passavam da meia noite e nada de Alice voltar para o quarto. Eu até tinha tirado as sandálias e tentado ir atrás dela, mas Alice já tinha ido o que me restava era ficar ali esperando.

Algum tempo depois eu pude ouvir um barulho na fechadura. Ela, finalmente, havia chegado. Assim que abriu a porta,Alice parou e ficou me olhando.

"Alice..." Comecei a falar, no instante em queela fechou a porta.

"Ainda está acordada? Pensei que já estaria dormindo." Comentou, tentando soar casual.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, preocupada.

"Estou. Por que não estaria?" Alice desviou o olhar do meu e foi em direção ao seu armário.

"Pelo o que você viu." Notei seus ombros retesarem levemente.

"Eu não tenho que estar mal por _aquilo_." Ela respondeu me olhando por cima do ombro.

"Se você estava apaixonada por ele você devia ter me falado. Eu nunca teria..." Tentei prosseguir, mas ela me impediu.

"Por que estamos falando sobre isso agora?" Ela perguntou, cortante.

"Por que é por não falarmos sobre isso que estamos nesta situação?" Apontei. Alice respirou pesadamente, fechou a porta do armário e olhou para mim.

"Então vamos conversar." Ela sugeriu, sentando-se em sua cama, ficando de frente para mim.

"Antes de explicar o que você viu, eu preciso explicar o porquê" Falei seriamente.

Eu não fazia ideia de como Alice iria reagir a tudo o que eu ia falar, mas eu precisava explicar tudo a ela. E foi isso que fiz. Desde o início, quando os meninos foram me pedir ajuda, passando pelo plano maluco que criei e terminando com as aulas em si. Contei tudo, não deixando nada de fora.

"Então é isso." Finalizei. Fiquei olhando para ela, tentando descobrir o que ela pensava - prever sua reação - mas ela conservava uma expressão lívida.

Esperei por alguns minutos até que, finalmente, pude vir alguma reação da parte dela.

"Então é isso? " Ela perguntou exasperada. "Bella, como você pôde?"

"Olha, Alice..."

"Não. Bella você não entende o que você fez, entende? Como você pôde brincar com a gente dessa maneira?"

"Não foi bem assim." Tentei me explicar, mas pelo visto Alice não estava querendo me deixar falar naquela noite.

"Foi exatamente assim!" Ela acusou. "Você brincou com os nossos sentimentos e nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que a gente realmente sentia. O que _eu _realmente sentia."

"Eu não fiz por mal. Eu achava que estava fazendo o certo." Defendi-me.

"Você realmente achava ser certo me jogar para cima do Emmett?"

"Eu só queria que todos fossem felizes! Você não é a única que ficou com alguém que não queria."

"Não é só porque seu coração foi sacrificado que te dá o direito de sacrificar o dos outros." Ela acusou.

"Eu já pedi desculpas! O que aconteceu com o Jasper não foi nada." Assegurei-a.

"O que aconteceu entre você e o Jasper eu entendi. O que eu não aceito é todo esse esquema que vocês quatro armaram."

"Não foi esquema, Alice."

"Então o que foi?" Ela cruzou os braços e me encarou.

"Eles me pediram ajuda e eu aceitei. Sei que o que fiz foi errado e que acabei colocando a gente numa baita confusão, mas eu realmente achava que estava fazendo o certo." Expliquei. Eu esperava que ela entendesse quais foram minhas reais motivações. Alice me fitou por um momento, como se estivesse ponderando tudo o que havia escutado.

"Eu nem sei mais o que pensar no momento. Eu acho que vou até o quarto da Rose..."

"Não se preocupe, pode ficar aqui. Eu vou procurar outro lugar para ficar." Decidi. Se alguém devia sair dali, mesmo que momentâneamente, deveria ser eu. Não ela.

Rapidamente eu peguei algumas roupas, afinal amanhã estaríamos voltando para Forks. Alice não falou uma palavra enquanto eu arrumava as minhas coisas e eu fiz o mesmo. Fechei minha mochila e já estava saindo pela porta quando a ouvi falar:

"Você sabe que eu preciso contar isso para a Rosalie." Ela avisou.

"Eu sei." Encolhi os ombros em derrota e fechei a porta.

Pensei em ir até o quarto que Edward e Jasper dividiam, mas eu logo desisti. Além de ter que responder a todas as perguntas que eles fariam para saber a razão de eu estar ali, eu ainda teria que ouvir sobre Edward e Rosalie - e isso era a última coisa que eu precisava ouvir no momento.

Rosalie e Emmett então nem pensar!

Só me restava um quarto para onde eu pudesse ir.

Fui até o quarto andar na esperança de que Jacob ainda estivesse acordado. Bati à porta por uns cinco minutos antes que ele viesse abrir.

"Você estava dormindo?" Perguntei culpada.

"Não. Só estava vendo o interior das minhas pálpebras." Ele respondeu, esfregando os olhos. É, Jacob Black quando estava com sono sabia ser bem mal humorado. "Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou amigavelmente.

"Eu preciso de um lugar para dormir." Respondi.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele arregalou os olhos preocupado.

"Eu e Alice nos desentendemos." Respondi, simplesmente.

"É pelo o que eu estou pensando?"

"É. Mas por favor me poupe do discurso 'Eu te avisei' ."

"Está bem."

Jacob me permitiu entrar e eu logo me joguei na cama desocupada que tinha no quarto. Eu estava esgotada física e emocionalmente e tudo o que eu precisava no momento era dormir. Graças a Deus Jacob era bastante compreensível e me deixou descansar.

"Bella, acorda!" Jacob me sacudia, tentando me acordar. Espera. Jacob?

"Jacob?" Perguntei, sonolenta.

"Hora de acordar." Ele anunciou. "É hora de pegar a estrada."

"Hoje é sábado?" Esfreguei meus olhos antes de abrí-los.

"É. E temos que ir para casa." Ele lembrou.

"Tudo bem. Só me dá alguns minutos para tomar banho e trocar de roupa."

"Não vai tomar café, não?"

"Estou sem fome." Menti. Eu podia sentir meu estômago pedindo por comida, mas eu não podia ir até o refeitório e encará-los. Não ainda.

"Tudo bem. Te espero no carro?"

"Pode ser."

Eu consegui me arrumar em tempo recorde e logo fui para o estacionamento onde Jake me esperava dentro do seu carro. Felizmente, ninguém estava ali fora. Ao menos ninguém que eu estivesse evitando.

A viagem para Forks seguiu no mais absoluto silêncio, exceto pelo rádio ligado. Eu sabia que Jacob estava se corroendo para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ele estava respeitando minha privacidade, ao que eu era muito grata. Nem eu mesma havia conseguido processar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava quase que num estado de torpor.

"Chegamos!" Ele avisou, e só então pude perceber onde estava. Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamento que nem havia notado que já estava em frente a minha casa.

"Obrigada, Jake." Desci do carro ajeitando a mochila no meu ombro.

"Você não quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Você estava certo." Foi a última coisa que disse antes de ir em direção a minha casa.

Abri a porta de casa e fui logo recebida pela minha mãe.

"Bom dia, bebê" Ela beijou o meu rosto e eu revirei os meus olhos. Minha mãe nunca iria aprender.

"Bom dia."

"Como foi o baile ontem?" Ela perguntou animada.

"Mãe, podemos conversar mais tarde? Eu estou morrendo de sono."

"Já vi que a noite foi boa!" Ela concluiu errôneamente. "Eu te chamo na hora do almoço."

A paz e o conforto que eu buscava encontrar no meu quarto nunca aconteceu. Ao invés disso, eu era assombrada por fotos e mais fotos de uma época que eu tinha certeza que nunca voltaria. Eu tinha cinco amigos maravilhosos, que sempre estiveram comigo desde o momento em que eu nasci até o presente. No entando, graças a minha extraordinária estupidez eu iria perder tudo isso. Eu tinha certeza que ninguém iria me perdoar assim que Alice contasse a verdade. Eu não estava me perdoando no momento! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida em achar que o meu plano daria certo? Eu nunca deveria tê-lo posto em prática. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca deveria ter aceitado ajudar os garotos. Eu sabia desde o princípio que aquilo não daria certo, mas a minha incapacidade de dizer não as pessoas ao meu redor, novamente, havia me prejudicado. E dessa vez da pior maneira possível.

A realidade finalmente me atingiu trazendo as lágrimas junto com elas. O que seria de mim agora sem eles? Eu nunca consegui imaginar a minha vida sem Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice ou Edward.

Edward...

Eu teria que aprender a viver sem ele também.

Na hora do almoço, como ela havia avisado, minha mãe foi me chamar. Como eu estava faminta a comida quase não durou no meu prato.

"Filha, Edward ligou para você e Rosalie também." Ela avisou, e eu logo senti a comida embrulhando no meu estômago.

"Depois eu ligo para eles." Murmurei em resposta. Claro que eu não iria ligar, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Com muito esforço consegui convencer minha mãe de que eu não estava me sentindo bem para voltar para a escola na segunda-feira. No entanto os avisos de ligações continuaram. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e até mesmo Alice haviam ligado para falar comigo. Eu sabia que minha mãe já estava percebendo que alguma coisa estava errada, mas como ela me conhecia muito bem, ela não perguntou.

Várias vezes cheguei a pegar o telefone e pensei em ligar para eles, mas desistia logo em seguida. Eu não queria ouvir o que eles tinham para me dizer. Eu já sabia que tinha arruínado uma amizade de dezoito anos, eu não precisava ouvir ninguém confirmando isso.

"Bella?" Minha mãe chamou. Eu estava sentada no meu sofá assistindo televisão em plena quarta-feira.

"Oi, mãe."

"Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu e eu não vou te pressionar para falar nada. Mas eu e seu pai não te criamos para que você se escondesse quando os problemas aparecessem. "

"Eu sei, mas é complicado."

"Então descomplica. Porque de nada vai adiantar você passar a semana toda sentada nesse sofá sem fazer nada ou falar com ninguém." Ela brigou comigo depositando minha mochila em cima do sofá.

"Você está me expulsando de casa?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Estou te mandando de volta para a escola." Ela retificou. "É para o seu próprio bem."

Assenti com a cabeça e fiquei fitando a mochila. Eu sabia que não podia me esconder eternamente, mas voltar agora parecia ser cedo demais. Porém, eu sabia que não teria escolha.

Cheguei na escola por volta das oito na noite, propositalmente para evitar a hora do jantar. Fui direto para o quarto do Jake, tomando bastante cuidado para que ninguém me visse.

Eu ainda não estava preparada. Talvez nunca estivesse.

"A sua estada vai ser permanente?" Ele perguntou assim que saí do banheiro vestida com meu pijama.

"Não sei." Suspirei. "Eu não sei de nada."

"O que realmente aconteceu?"

"Alice me viu beijando o Jasper e..."

"Você beijou o Jasper?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Foi meio que para desencargo de consciência. Nós temos química, mas não o suficiente para criar faíscas." Respondi.

"Então, Alice viu você beijando o Jasper. E?"

"Ela ficou revoltada com o que descobriu e disse que contaria tudo a Rose, e, consequentemente, os meninos. Resumindo, o único amigo que me resta no mundo é você."

"Se eles não a perdoarem, então eles nunca foram seus amigos de verdade."

"Você não entende Jake. Você estava certo e Alice também. Eu brinquei com os sentimentos deles. Eu os manipulei e isso não tem perdão."

"Embora eu concorde em partes com o que você disse, eu não acho que você os tenha manipulado. Induzido, talvez. Você não articulou cada passo, instigando-os com suas opiniões sobre o casal. Você os fez treinar com quem você achava formar o casal perfeito, e essa indução é a única coisa de que podem te acusar. Você não tem o poder de fazer ninguém se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Se isso chegou a acontecer foi porque um dos lados gostou do que viu no outro."

"Eu queria ter essa sua confiança."

"Você melhor do que ninguém conhece os seus amigos. Você tem certeza que eles abandonariam uma amizade de dezoito anos por causa disso?" Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei. Três deles estão apaixonados pela mesma pessoa. Imagino que isso causaria uma rachadura e tanto no grupo. E a descoberta no meu plano, deve ter sido o golpe final." Previ.

"Amanhã você irá descobrir." Ele tentou me animar. Sinceramente, eu não sabia o que tinha de animador sobre o meu futuro.

"Tem certeza que não tem como eu ir ao médico e tentar uma despensa?"

"Você já perdeu aula demais." Ele disse num tom que me lembrava do Chefe Swan. Ele passava tempo demais com o meu pai na Reserva. "Você sabe que você precisa encará-los."

"Já sei! Eu posso tentar uma transferência para o Forks High." Sugeri.

"Claro! Mike Newton iria adorar isso." Ele apontou. É, eu tinha esquecido desse pequeno -grande- detalhe.

"Preciso achar uma outra solução então." Comentei, pensativa.

"Boa noite, Swan." Ele se despediu. Uma maneira nada sutil de dizer que não estava interessado no que eu tinha a dizer.

"Boa noite."

Jacob apagou as luzes, mas o sono demorou a chegar. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria o dia seguinte. Eu pensava em inúmeros encontros e situações que fatídicamente terminariam com tudo o que eu conhecia na minha vida. Agora a possibilidade de ir para a Universidade de New York ficava ainda mais interessante, afinal de contas até o final do ano eu não teria nenhum amigo de quem me separar. Com exceção do Jacob.

A manhã chegou mais rápido do que eu gostaria. O sol aparecia hesitantemente entre as nuvens, como se estivesse com medo do que se amostrar por completo poderia causar. Ao menos eu não era a única receosa por aqui.

Nas primeiras aulas eu fiz questão de me sentar o mais longe deles que eu podia. Eu procurei sentar na frente da sala, cercada pelos nerds, e sempre perto da porta. Assim que o sinal tocava, eu era a primeira a sair de lá. Eu nem sequer olhava para trás.

Ignorar o Jasper em História, a Alice em Trigonometria e Rosalie em Espanhol havia sido muito difícil. Impossível seria ignorar Edward. Ainda mais em uma aula de Literatura.

Assim que entrei na sala, notei pela minha visão periférica que ele já estava lá. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, mas eu não tinha coragem de olhar para trás. Ver a decepção e a repulsa estampada em seus olhos era mais do que eu conseguia suportar. O Sr. Harris chegou logo na sala e deu início a aula. Pelo visto hoje se iniciaria a apresentação dos trabalhos sobre livros que gostássemos da Literatura Inglesa. Eu ainda nem tinha começado o meu, mas não tinha dúvidas sobre qual livro falaria. Felizmente eu ainda tinha bastante tempo para mergulhar nas páginas sobre Cathy e Heathcliff, já que eu seria uma das últimas a apresentar o trabalho.

"Srta. Baker a senhorita é a primeira." O professor avisou. Melissa Baker, que estava a minha frente, logo se levantou e começou a falar sobre Macbeth. E assim a lista continuou.

Stuart Carter foi o segundo e falou sobre o Passeio ao Farol de Virginia Woolf.

E então eu congelei.

"Sr. Cullen o senhor será o próximo. O senhor iria falar sobre Guerra dos Mundos de H.G. Wells mas mudou para Emma de Jane Austen. Mudança interessante." O professor comentava, enquanto Edward caminhava para a frente da sala. Minha respiração, bem como as batidas do meu coração, falharam assim que o vi.

Ele começou sua apresentação e seus olhos cruzaram-se com os meus, mas ele não desviou como eu esperava que ele fizesse. Ele susteve seu olhar, enquanto continuava a falar sobre um dos meus livros favoritos. O que me fez lembrar de qual devia ter sido a causa para sua mudança de livro.

"Apesar de Orgulho e Preconceito ser sua obra mais bem conhecida e conceituada, Emma não fica atrás quando analisamos aspectos ainda tão presentes em nossa sociedade." Ele explicou para a sala e então seus olhos voltaram-se para os meus. "Emma passava tanto tempo tentando bancar o cupido com as pessoas ao seu redor que acabou esquecendo-se do seu próprio coração. Ela não enxergava que quem ela queria e realmente precisava era a pessoa que nunca havia saído do seu lado desde o dia em que ela abrira os olhos nesse mundo. Nós muitas vezes nos preocupamos demais com o que acontece ao nosso redor e muitas vezes esquecemos de olhar para nós mesmos. Muitas vezes não notamos ou ignoramos o fato de que o que procuramos tão longe, pode estar perto demais. E quando nos damos conta disso, às vezes pode ser tarde demais." Mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando em minha direção, eu sabia que cada palavra proferida por ele tinha sido para mim.

Assim como Emma, eu havia tentado bancar o cupido e fracassado. A grande diferença era que eu não desconhecia o meu coração, eu sabia muito bem por quem ele batia. No entanto, eu também sabia que já era tarde demais.

Mais dois alunos foram chamados para apresentar seus trabalhos, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. Assim que o sinal tocou eu já estava com o material em mãos pronta para sair da sala, mas uma mão agarrou o meu pulso me impedindo de concluir minha tarefa. Eu não precisava me virar para saber quem era, mas mesmo assim o fiz.

"Será que podemos conversar?" Ele pediu. Seus olhos verdes pareciam ainda mais vívidos agora que ele havia abandonado seus óculos.

"Edward..." Implorei com meus olhos o que eu não conseguia dizer com meus lábios. Será que ele não podia esperar até o final do dia para me esmagar de vez?

"Bella." Ele insistiu, e como eu nunca dizia não a ele, aceitei.

Edward me segurou pela mão e me levou até o seu quarto.

"Aqui poderemos conversar em paz." Ele explicou, fechando a porta. "Jasper tem aula hoje até as cinco." Ele completou com um sorriso.

"Olha, vamos acabar logo com isso. Eu sei o que você vai dizer, então antes de mais nada deixa eu me explicar." Respirei bem fundo antes de continuar. "Eu sei que o que eu fiz não foi certo e que vocês provavelmente me odeiam agora, mas eu achava que estava fazendo o certo. Quando eu descobri que você, Jasper e Emmett estavam apaixonados por Rosalie a única coisa que pensei foi em como isso afetaria a nossa amizade, então eu criei esse plano maluco. Mas pelo visto, os danos foram ainda piores."

"Bella eu só queria te pedir desculpas por ter colocado você nessa confusão toda." Ele falou, ignorando completamente o que eu havia falado.

"Você não tem culpa de nada. Você apenas pediu minha ajuda para conquistar a Rose e eu acabei bagunçando tudo."

"Eu tenho mais culpa do que você imagina." Ele adimitiu.

"Como assim?"

"Eu nunca estive apaixonado pela Rosalie." Ele confessou e eu tive a impressão de que meu cérebro tinha feito um giro de 360°. Eu tinha ouvido certo?

"Ahn? Mas...então... por quê?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Eu tinha tido a brilhante ideia de que se eu pedisse sua ajuda para conquistar Rose, você com certeza me ajudaria e durante as aulas eu poderia colocar o que eu aprendi em prática e tentar conquistar..." Ele hesitou por um momento. "Você."

"O quê?" Eu realmente não tive outra reação. Eu devia estar dormindo ainda, porque não tem outra explicação para eu ter ouvido o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Pois é. O plano parecia perfeito, mas aí Emmett e Jasper apareceram. E para piorar ainda mais você escolheu o Jasper para treinar as lições com você e..." Ele não pôde continuar, pois o interrompi.

"Espera um pouco. Se você não estava a fim da Rose por que você executou as tarefas tão aplicadamente?" Tentei a todo custo manter meu tom de voz o mais calmo possível.

"Eu descobri que eu gostava de passar o tempo com ela. Do nosso grupo, ela era a pessoa que eu menos conversava e foi legal passar esse tempo com ela."

"Ah!" Assenti. Tudo parecia tão surreal para mim. "Mas por que você escolheu a Rose?"

"Por que se eu escolhesse qualquer outra garota, como Tanya ou Lauren por exemplo, você faria tudo de má vontade." Ele apontou. As vezes eu odiava o fato dele me conhecer tão bem. "A segunda razão é que sendo assim seria mais fácil para você manter isso em segredo."

"Wow!" Eu o encarava, ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que eu tinha ouvido. Ele queria me conquistar? Edward Cullen queria conquistar Bella Swan? Eu?

"Olha, se eu soubesse do seu interesse no Jasper eu nunca teria feito nada."

"Meu interesse no Jasper?" Perguntei confusa. Do que ele estava falando?

"Vocês se beijaram." Ele me acusou.

"Quem te contou isso? Foi ele?"

"Não, foi a Alice." Ele respondeu. "Olha, está tudo bem. Eu espero que vocês dois..."

"Espera! Eu não gosto do Jasper." Se ele estava sendo sincero comigo, tudo o que eu podia fazer era ser o mesmo para com ele.

"Não? Então por que você escolheu ele?"

"Porque você estava apaixonado pela Rose, e eu precisava tentar me apaixonar por alguém para tentar te esquecer." Falei mais do que gostaria de ter adimitido em alta voz.

"Me esquecer?" Ele perguntou, lentamente.

"É." Respondi, sem conseguir fitá-lo.

"Olha para mim, Bella." Obedeci ao seu pedido e notei que ele estava mais perto. Bem mais perto."Você está querendo dizer que você está apaixonada por mim?"

Eu não conseguia responder àquela pergunta com palavras. Tudo o que me restou foi encolher os meus ombros.

Edward segurou meu queixo em uma de suas mãos e o levantou, me obrigando a manter meu olhar no seu. Lentamente, ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil respirar, mas nada me faria parar aquela doce agonia. Finalmente, ele tomou meus lábios em um dos melhores beijos da minha vida.

Correção: Aquele _era_ o melhor beijo da minha vida!

Ele beijava meu lábio superior lentamente antes de dedicar a mesma atenção ao inferior. Mergulhei minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios como sempre desejei, e o puxei para mais perto. Uma parte de mim ainda não acreditava que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo. Por outro lado, a outra parte estava mais do que ciente de todas as reações que aquele beijo causava. A minha respiração havia se tornado desnecessária; minhas pernas pareciam terem sido transformada em geléias e meu coração pareceu que ia explodir quando nosas línguas se encontraram. Definitivamente esse era o tipo de beijo que eu estava esperando!

"Nós somos dois perfeitos idiotas!" Ele sussurrou, quebrando o beijo.

"Sem dúvidas." Concordei, não conseguindo distanciar minha boca da sua.

"Ao menos tudo deu certo." Ele sorriu, amplamente.

"Nem tudo." Ao contrário dele, meu sorri um sorriso triste.

"Ninguém está te odiando como você pensa." Ele comentou, acariciando meu rosto.

"Não?" Franzi o cenho.

"Não. Bem, no início eles reclamaram, mas no final todo mundo entendeu o porquê de você ter feito aquilo."

"Mas Alice..."

"Foi a primeira a defender o que você tinha feito." Ele respondeu. Eu sabia que Edward estava dizendo a verdade, mas aquela reação era uma coisa que eu não conseguia imaginar.

"Eu preciso ir lá falar com eles." Eu precisava vê-los.

"Você não vai sair daqui tão cedo!" Ele ordenou, me prendendo entre seus braços.

"Você não pode fazer isso! A professora aqui sou eu, lembra?" Entrei no jogo dele, esquecendo momentâneamente o que eu deveria fazer.

"Então, talvez, você devesse me ensinar algumas outras lições." Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva.

"Hum, isso depende. Do que se trata? Quer conquistar uma garota?"

"Isso eu já consegui. Eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar no que eu devo fazer para agradar minha namorada. "

"Namorada, é?" Mordi o lábio tentando esconder um sorriso enquanto ele assentia em resposta. "Acho que eu posso te ajudar nisso."

"Ah, Bella! Nessas aulas eu quero exclusividade total." Ele avisou, inclinando-se para me beijar.

É acho que eu gostaria e muito dessas novas lições.

**Suzy****:** Prometo que os dois últimos posts serão mais rápidos que esse =) Obrigada, vou ver se continuo sim.

**Franfurtado****:** Não se desespere! Concordo, se eles realmente falassem o que sentiam poupava toda essa dor de cabeça.

**Ana Krol: **Bella já estava em sérios problemas desde o momento que topou fazer esse plano maluco hehehehehe

**Bee****: **huauauhauhauahau Eu tinha que colocar o Eric dizendo isso! É, ninguém estava com o par ideal naquele baile =/

**Cris Turner: **Obrigada! 3 Esse capítulo é o final, espero que tenha gostado ^^

**pollyanna cullem: **Espero que você não tenha acabado com todas as suas unhas LOL

**Isa Stream**: Ops! Desculpa...*se esconde* é coitado de todo mundo. Ao menos nesse capítulo alguém se acertou xD

**Paloma Gomes ****: **Sensatez foi algo que passou longe aqui nessa fic XD Para ser sincera, devido os envolvidos, eu acho que Bella nunca deveria ter aceitado aconselhá-los, ainda mais se for levar em conta os próprios sentimentos dela. É loucura!

**Twibelo: **Também fiquei com peninha dela. A pequena não merece isso =/

**Kiaraa: encrenca é o sobrenome dela xD Vai ser complicado mesmo! Que bom que gostou ^^ Fico muito feliz em ler isso. **

**K****lapaucius:** Esse foi o último, mas ainda terá o epílogo e um extra!


	8. Epílogo

**N/A:**** Como assim já chegamos no Epílogo? Parece que foi ontem que comecei a escrever essa fic. Ok, deixarei as lágrimas para o capítulo extra. Era para eu ter postado isso a séculos, mas a falta de tempo realmente me impediu :( Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu pretendo postar o capítulo extra ainda essa semana, só espero que as provas na faculdade não me atrapalhem. Beijos!**

**Epílogo**

O verão de Nova York.

Até hoje eu não tinha visto uma coisa tão linda. As crianças e seus pais aproveitavam o calor para brincarem no Central Park, cujo verde contrastava belamente com o cinza daquela selva de pedra. E tudo isso sob um sol que brilhava fortemente, o que parecia não ocorrer com muita frequência por aqui.

Eu estava em New York há quase duas semanas. Como eu havia planejado, eu tinha sido aceita na Universidade de New York e não via a hora de começar o meu curso de Literatura Comparativa. Mas, embora eu estivesse fascinada pela nova cidade, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que eu tinha deixado para trás.

Eu que achava que não teria que enfrentar as despedidas no final do ano, fui provada exatamente o contrário.

Definitivamente, eu tinha os melhores amigos que uma pessoa poderia ter. Deixei minha mente vaguear para o dia em que pensei que tudo estaria perdido.

_**[flashback] **_

_Quando o relógio marcou meio dia eu tive certeza de que não poderia mais adiar o inevitável. _

_"É hora do almoço, temos de ir." Por mais que eu quisesse ficar naquele quarto com ele, eu sabia que não podia ficar na nossa bolha para sempre._

_"Você tem certeza? Podemos ir até a lanchonete se você preferir." Edward sugeriu._

_"Não, está tudo bem!"_

_O caminho até o refeitório foi mais curto do que eu gostaria. Assim que entramos lá, automaticamente os avistei. Todo nervosismo que senti desde que voltei parecia ter sido triplicado naquele breve momento. _

_Observei-os mais atentamente. Rosalie, por incrível que pareça, estava com sua mão apoiada no ombro de Emmett. Já Alice e Jasper estavam de mãos dadas. O que foi que aconteceu enquanto estive fora? _

_"O que foi que perdi?" Perguntei, surpresa. _

_"Muita coisa!" Edward respondeu com um sorriso. Ele -que segurava minha mão na sua- deu um passo na direção dos nossos amigos, mas eu travei na hora. Eu não queria conversar com eles em pleno refeitório. _

_"Eu já não tenho certeza se quero ir lá." Respondi, quando aqueles olhos verdes me olharam confusos. _

_"Eu vou chamá-los aqui então."_

_"Não! Edward..." Tentei impedí-lo, mas ele já havia ido._

_Fiquei observando enquanto ele falava com eles, e vi quando quatro pares de olhos se viraram na minha direção. Logo meus quatro amigos caminhavam em minha direção, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era na reação que minha mãe teria no meu funeral. Por que, sinceramente, eu não conseguia imaginar outro futuro para mim. O meu coração parecia que iria explodir de tão nervosa que eu estava._

_"Bella!" Alice saiu correndo e me abraçou. O que me deixou mais do que surpresa. "Nunca mais faça isso!" Ela ralhou me dando um tapa no braço. _

_"Ai." Reclamei, esfregando o local. Olhei para todos eles, que me encaravam com uma expressão que eu não pude descrever. "Será que podemos ir para um local mais apropriado para continuarmos essa conversa? " Pedi. Ficar parada ali no corredor também não era bom. _

_"Claro!" Emmett concordou. _

_Edward tomou a liderança e nos levou novamente para o seu quarto, só que obviamente não estávamos sozinhos dessa vez. Assim que a porta foi fechada, comecei a falar:_

_"Eu sei que eu não preciso explicar o porquê de eu ter sumido os últimos dias. Mas, eu preciso explicar o porquê eu fiz o que fiz."_

_"Bella..." Jasper tentou falar, mas eu não deixei. _

_"Me deixa continuar, por favor!" Pedi. Jasper assentiu e prossegui com o meu pedido de desculpas "Olha, eu sei que não tem desculpas ou qualquer razão que possa explicar o que eu fiz, mas eu só quero dizer que fiz o que achava ser certo. Quando Edward, Emmett e Jasper vieram me procurar e os três pediram ajuda para conquistarem a mesma pessoa, eu pirei! A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que nossa amizade iria por água a baixo. "_

_"Não querendo criticar, mas se todos estavam apaixonados por mim, você não deveria deixar que eu escolhesse com quem eu deveria ficar?" Rose perguntou. De fato, ela tinha razão. Talvez isso haveria nos poupado de toda essa confusão._

_"Sim, mas eu só bolei o plano depois que eu, você e a Alice tivemos aquela conversa sobre o baile." Respondi. "Você disse que iria com o Edward e a Alice com o Emmett."_

_"Eu só disse isso por quê eu nunca admitiria que queria ir com o Emmett e eu vejo o Jasper como meu irmão, seria estranho ir ao baile com ele." Ela se explicou. _

_"Você queria ir comigo, hein?" Emmett não conseguiria disfarçar o sorriso que formou em seus lábios nem mesmo se ele quisesse. _

_"Emmett!" Rosalie, revirou os olhos. _

_"E eu só disse que iria com o Emmett porque ou era ele ou o Jasper. E bem, já que eu estava apaixonada por um tive que ir com o outro." Alice deu sua explicação. Deus, como éramos complicados!_

_"Eu sei que vocês não vão me perdoar tão cedo, mas eu realmente achei que estava fazendo o certo. Se eu soubesse o que vocês sentiam" Disse olhando para as meninas. "eu nunca teria feito isso."_

_"Você sabe muito bem qual foi minha reação inicial, mas depois que nós conversamos," Alice gesticulou em direção a Rose e aos garotos. "eu consegui ver que eu faria a mesma coisa, ou quase isso. Por que nada no mundo é mais importante que a nossa amizade!"_

_"Na verdade, toda essa confusão trouxe algo de bom." Rose falou olhando para Emmett._

_"Como isso aconteceu?" Perguntei, já não me aguentando de curiosidade. _

_"Depois que vocês foram embora do baile, Alice sumiu e o Edward foi atrás dela. Nisso ficamos eu e Emmett procurando juntos e acabou acontecendo. Depois de um tempo voltamos para o quarto e de repente eu olhei para ele e o beijei." Rose respondeu, não querendo entrar em muitos detalhes._

_"Ela não conseguiu resistir ao meu charme!" Emmett piscou, com o mesmo sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios._

_"Eu consegui por dezoito anos." Rosalie se defendeu. "Mas, é! Eu não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia." Ela sorriu e Emmett a abraçou. Sorri ao olhar para eles. Eles estavam tão apaixonados e tão felizes!_

_"E vocês?" Olhei para Jasper e Alice._

_"Quando a Alice nos reuniu para falar sobre nossas aulas e o seu plano, eu acabei ficando para trás depois que todos saíram e acabei me declarando." Ele respondeu, timidamente._

_"Mas, você não estava apaixonado pela Rose?" Perguntei, confusa. _

_"Eu pensei que estivesse. Mas à cada lição que passava eu percebia o quão errado eu estava. A cada dia eu notava o quanto Alice parecia ser ideal para mim." O leve rubor na face dela, não passou despercebido por mim. _

_"Mas por que você não me contou isso?"_

_"Eu estava confuso. Eu estava treinando com você, para conquistar a Rose quando descobri estar apaixonado pela Alice. Nem eu sabia o que sentia direito!" Ele explicou. _

_"Bella, na verdade todos nós de uma maneira ou de outra fomos responsáveis pelos acontecimentos" Emmett falou. O engraçado, é que desde o princípio ele era o único que assumiu os seus sentimentos. E ali estava ele, assumindo uma responsabilidade que não cabia a ele. "Na verdade, essa confusão toda serviu para juntar os verdadeiros pares." Ele disse, apertando Rosalie contra o seu corpo. E eu vi Jasper fazer o mesmo com a Alice._

_"Nisso o Emmett tem razão." Edward concordou,também me abraçando._

_"Então, vocês não estão com um ódio mortal de mim?" _

_"Bella, no início eu até fiquei com raiva. __Mas odiá-la? __Você é minha melhor amiga! Sem contar que no final tudo acabou bem. Para quê ficar lamentando as coisas?" Alice falou com um sorriso. _

_"Vocês tem certeza?" Perguntei, mordendo o lábio. _

_"Vamos acabar logo com essa palhaçada" Emmett falou, parecendo irritado. "Abraço em grupo!" Ele anunciou, e logo eu estava cercada de braços por todos os lados. _

_**[/**__** flashback]**_

Tive que conter uma lágrima ao lembrar daquele dia. Eu sabia que era egoísmo meu, mas eu queria que eles estivessem ali comigo. Eu _precisava_ deles ali.

"Eu sabia que você estaria aqui." Edward comentou, acordando-me das minhas lembranças. Edward era a única pessoa que estava me impedindo de largar tudo e ir atrás dos nossos amigos. Se ele não estivesse ali comigo, eu já teria feito isso há muito tempo. Felizmente, ele havia sido aceito para cursar História na mesma Universidade.

"É um dos melhores lugares para ler." Comentei.

"Só você mesmo para ler com todo esse barulho. " Ele comentou, olhando para as crianças brincando no parque.

"Eu gosto."

"Sabe aquele apartamento que te falei?" Ele começou cauteloso.

"Sei."

"Que tal irmos lá hoje?" Ele perguntava, mordendo o lábio.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Nós vamos começar nosso primeiro semestre e ainda não temos nenhum emprego. O aluguel seria um gasto desnecessário. " Não era a primeira vez que discutíamos esse assunto. Edward insistia que devíamos alugar um apartamento perto do campus, ao invés de ficarmos em dormitórios separados.

"Eu já te falei que você não precisa se preocupar com o fator financeiro. Além do mais, nós podemos dividí-los com outras pessoas."

"Eu não quero morar com psicopatas!"

"Eu só estou pedindo para irmos lá dar uma olhada. Nada mais!" Ele insistiu. E agora eu tinha certeza que ele sabia a influência que aqueles olhos verdes exerciam sobre mim.

"Você venceu. Mas nós só vamos olhar, não vamos alugar. De jeito nenhum!" Falei decidida.

Entramos em seu Volvo prata e dirigimos por alguns quarteirões. O apartamento em questão ficava no Greenwich Village, o que não era muito longe da Universidade.

"Temos que esperar pelo corretor?" Perguntei quando estacionamos.

"Não, eu tenho a chave." Edward informou saindo do carro.

"Como assim você tem a chave?" Perguntei, indo atrás dele. Que corretor deixaria a chave do apartamento com um possível inquilino? A não ser... "Edward, você já alugou esse apartamento?"

"Não." Ele respondeu, mas eu percebia que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

Se ele tivesse alugado aquele apartamento não haveria sorriso torto, ou biquinho fofo que o salvaria da minha fúria.

"Olha, antes de entrarmos" Ele começou parado à porta. "eu gostaria de pedir que você olhasse tudo com muito carinho."

"Eu vou tentar." Revirei os olhos para demonstrar toda a minha irritação.

Edward destrancou a porta e girou a maçaneta. E antes que eu pudesse registrar qualquer coisa ouvi um grito.

"Surpresaaaa!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie parados na sala de estar.

"Mas...o quê...como?"

"Nós vamos estudar aqui." Alice respondeu. "Eu vou cursar Moda na Parsons."

"Anh?" Eu ainda não conseguia entender nada.

"E nós três fomos aceitos em Columbia." Jasper respondeu.

"Mas por que vocês escolheram Nova York? Vocês já tinham tudo planejado. "

"Por causa de Gossip Girl, é claro!" Alice respondeu, sarcástica.

"A verdade, é que percebemos que a vida sem você e o Edward não seria a mesma." Rosalie respondeu.

"Sabe, eu não teria ninguém para chamar de desastrada. Ou de Cedrico. Isso faz você repensar as coisas." Emmett disse, seriamente.

"Você não me chama de Cedrico." Edward comentou.

"Estou pensando em começar. " Ele respondeu.

"Mas vocês não disseram nada! Por quê?"

"A palavra surpresa significa alguma coisa para você?" Jasper perguntou.

"Espera um pouco!" Disse, quando a ficha começou a cair e olhei para Edward "Desde quando você sabe disso?"

"Hum...bem... Antes de saírmos de Forks." Ele respondeu, sem graça.

"E você não me disse nada? Você me via chorando pelos cantos e não disse nada?" Eu não acreditava naquilo!

"Mas, a Alice..." Ele tentou se explicar.

"Eu vou te matar!" Ameacei, e corri atrás dele. Como ele podia guardar um segredo desses assim?

"Por favor, não quebrem nada! Ou o prejuízo será acrescido no nosso aluguel. " Rosalie avisou, enquanto eu continuava a correr atrás do Edward.

Depois de algumas voltas na sala eu consegui pegá-lo e graças a minha falta de equilíbrio fomos os dois parar no chão.

"Você ainda quer me matar?" Ele perguntou, ofegante.

"Talvez" Respondi também ofegante.

Eu estava prestes a me levantar do chão, quando me atingiram com uma almofada bem no meu rosto.

"GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS!" Emmett gritou, e uma enxurrada de travesseiros e almofadas foram parar em cima da gente.

Eu e Edward nos levantamos e começamos a revidar com os travesseiros.

Naquele instante, em plena guerra de travesseiros, eu percebi que minhas convicções não estavam tão erradas assim.

O amor pode _sim_ surgir num gesto, num sorriso e de forma tão sutil que às vezes demoramos a perceber. O amor também pode assumir outras formas e ser tão intenso que perdure por toda a eternidade.

Se a lenda de almas gêmeas for verídica, ela prova ser falsa no meu caso. Porque eu não preciso de apenas uma pessoa para viver, eu precisava de cinco!

Talvez, a amizade seja a maior lição de amor que devemos aprender!

**Bee: **Hum, não vai ter continuação não. Eu bem que gostaria, mas sei que não terei tempo para isso, então vamos parar por aqui mesmo ;)

**Kiaraa****: **Que bom que gostou! E espero que também tenha gostado dos outros casais ^^

**twibelo ****: **Já postei, flor :)

**Rafaela****: **Postei o mais rápido que pude hehehehe


	9. Extra

N/A: Agora é o fim *tds chora* Espero que gostem do capítulo!

**Capítulo Extra**

A chuva fina que insistia em cair sobre Nova York, deixava a cama ainda mais aconchegante. Eu sabia que minha casa estava um caos, que eu precisava ir ao mercado e preparar o almoço, mas a preguiça falava mais alto. E o livro que eu estava lendo contribuía e muito para isso.

"Eu estou me sentindo abandonado." Levantei meus olhos em direção a porta, onde Edward me fitava com um biquinho nos lábios. Depois de muita insistência da minha parte, Edward havia voltado a usar seus óculos. Eu o achava tão sexy com aqueles óculos de haste preta e aquele cabelo bagunçado. Felizmente, ele só os usava em casa; para o meu total e exclusivo deleite.

"Essa cama tem espaço o suficiente para mais um." Sugeri. E parecia que ele só estava esperando pelo meu convite. Como se ele precisasse!

"O que você está lendo?" Ele perguntou curioso, me abraçando por trás. "Não me diga que é Morro dos Ventos Uivantes."

"E se for?" Perguntei, desafiante.

"Aí, eu vou ter que pensar num sério castigo por você ter me trocado pelo Heathcliff." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

"Bem, ele tem o seu charme..." Disse olhando para ele, com um sorriso inocente. "Mas, eu prefiro o _meu_ Edward."

"Você sabe o que acontece comigo quando você me chama de _seu_." Ele grunhiu e depositou um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Edward, eu preciso ler isso!" Tentei parecer o mais séria possível.

"Você ainda tem seis meses para decorar esse livro." Ele murmurou, ainda beijando o meu pescoço.

"Esse não é o único livro que eu tenho que ler." Argumentei, tentando ao máximo controlar minha respiração.

"Não se para quê ler tantos livros se só teremos um bebê." Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

"Você já se decidiu sobre o nome?"

"Quais eram as opções mesmo?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Jason, Justin ou Edward Jr." Eu sabia que o último estava fora de cogitação para ele, mas que graça teria não implicar com ele?

"Resumindo, tudo tem J." Ele observou, e por um momento ficou pensativo. "Prefiro Jason."

"Jason Anthony Cullen. Gostei." Definitivamente o nome soava bem.

"Eu também." Ele concordou. "Eu me pergunto quem ele vai namorar. A filha do Jasper ou a filha do Emmett?" Por alguma estranha coincidência, Alice e Rosalie ficaram grávidas logo depois de mim. Eu já estava no quarto mês, enquanto Alice estava no terceiro e Rose no segundo.

"Se você falar isso perto deles, eles vão te socar." Se eles já estavam protetores de seus bebês agora, imagina quando crescessem.

"Nós teremos que providenciar outro, senão haverá brigas." Edward comentou, como se planejar uma criança enquanto se esperava outra fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "E não há tempo melhor que o presente." Ele falou, arremessando meu livro para longe.

"Edward! Caso você não tenha notado e ainda estou grávida."

"Só estou querendo treinar para não errar quando for para valer." Ele sorriu, me beijando. O beijo não se aprofundou muito já que a campainha nos atrapalhou.

"Está esperando alguém?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Não." Nós não éramos acostumados a receber visitas regulares, exceto por nossos amigos. Mas já iríamos a casa do Emmett e da Rose hoje a noite, então não deveria ser nenhum deles.

"Vou ver quem é e despachar logo." Ele se levantou da cama, depois de me dar um breve beijo nos lábios.

Às vezes, parecia que todas aquelas confusões que havíamos vivido na adolescência tinham acontecido ontem. Todas aquelas lições, meu beijo com o Jasper, toda a confusão, meu namoro com o Edward...Pareciam ter sido há oito semanas, não oito anos.

"Bella, visita para você! " Edward gritou do primeiro andar.

"É, Jason parece que querem nos tirar da cama de qualquer jeito." Falei, alisando minha barriga.

Com muito esforço, tirei os cobertores de cima de mim e levantei da cama. Quem quer fosse que estivesse lá embaixo era bom ter um excelente motivo para interromper o que interrompeu.

Quando cheguei até a sala, me surpreendi ao ver as duas figuras paradas, de pé.

"Jasper? Emmett?" Perguntei surpresa. "O que vocês fazem aqui?"

"Bella, que bom te ver!" Jasper falou, antes de me abraçar.

"Tire suas mãos da minha mulher, Jasper." Edward falou num tom divertido. Coisa que ele sempre fazia quando Jasper me abraçava. Para Rosalie, ele nunca havia superado o fato de que eu havia beijado outro garoto no nosso grupo.

"O que vocês querem de mim?" Perguntei, quando Jasper se afastou.

"Você ser tão direta assim acaba desconcertando a gente." Emmett reclamou.

"Ou vocês falam, ou eu volto para a cama." Declarei. "E isso não é um convite. A não ser para o Edward, é claro."

"Por favor, temos crianças no recinto." Emmett apontou para a minha barriga.

"Bella, nós precisamos da sua ajuda." Jasper finalmente falou.

"Para quê?"

"Nós queremos que você nos ensine a como cuidar de um bebê." Ele respondeu.

"O quê?" Eles não podiam estar falando sério!

"Olha, Rosalie e Alice estão uma pilha de nervos e sempre que vamos perguntar alguma coisa a elas, elas nos respondem mal." Emmett explicou.

"E como sabemos que você explica as coisas para o Edward nós queríamos saber se você também nos ensina." Jasper pediu. "Nós precisamos saber como segurar um bebê, trocar a fralda, dar a mamadeira, colocá-lo para arrotar, identificar os diferentes tipos de choros..."

"Vocês se esqueceram do que aconteceu da última vez que eu ajudei vocês?"

"Mas dessa vez é diferente." Emmett insistiu.

"Alice e Rose ficariam furiosas de descobrissem." Tentei alertá-los.

"Por favor, estamos desesperados!" Jasper implorou.

"Eu não sei." Mordi o lábio pensativa e olhei para Edward, que apenas encolheu os ombros mostrando que a decisão era toda minha. Ótimo marido que eu tinha! "Bem, acho que talvez eu possa..."

"Excelente!" Emmett comemorou. "Quando começam as aulas?"

"Ela entrará em contato com vocês." Edward avisou. "Agora caiam fora que eu tenho que voltar para a cama."

"Imagens nojentas passam pela minha cabeça." Emmett reclamou.

"Até mais!" Edward fechou a porta logo atrás deles. "Então, professorinha qual é a minha lição de hoje?" Ele pergunto, com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

"Vamos para o quarto que eu te mostro." Disse, antes de beijá-lo.

Nos meus pensamentos ecoavam apenas uma frase: Espero que essas próximas lições deem certo.

**Fim.**

**Fanytah****: **Obrigada :) Eu não acredito em almas gêmeas justamente por isso. Nunca precisamos apenas de uma semana para nos sentirmos completos. Desde já agradeço e muito por ter acompanhado a fanfic. Beijos!

**Rafaela****: **Nhaaaii, posso chorar junto? Enquanto minha imaginação funcionar irei escrever. Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic! Beijos.

**Ana Krol : **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E eu queria agradecer pela sua audiência hehehe Beijos!

**Isa Stream: **Ownnn! Espero que também tenha gostado do extra ^^ E muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic. Beijos!

**Janice****: **Reclamou tanto do Jake filósofo que no final fez a mesma coisa hehehe Muito obrigada por ter lido! Beijos.

**twibelo: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Muto obrigada por ter lido. Beijos!

**Agora chega a hora que eu mais odeio: a hora de dizer adeus. **** Acabar uma fic é um processo tão estranho, por um lado você se vê livre daquela "obrigação" de escrever e por outra você sente saudades daqueles personagens que embora sendo os mesmos em cada fic assumem jeitos e características diferentes. A mim resta apenas agradecer. Agradecer a vocês por terem lido esse meu pequeno devaneio, acompanhado capítulo por capítulo, comentado, favoritado e tudo o mais. Agradecer a Giuly que quando eu ficava muito tempo sem postar sempre me perguntava pela fic e me motivava a escrever, que sempre me manda notinhas onde eu tenho que melhorar e pelas dicas, e é claro por ter betado a fic.**

**Lições acaba por aqui, mas logo nos veremos em breve. Em agosto estarei começando uma nova fic, então fiquem de olho!**

**Beijos a todos!**


End file.
